Through It All
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: When your 6 months pregnant, in high school and living with a boy who had cheated on his girlfriend with you in the past. Things could get better, right? Well, you may never know. Sequel to Till There Was You.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Through It All  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** M for future chapters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Six months in..

She was six months into her pregnancy, and it hadn't been the greatest. There had been the puking, the change in appetite. How lazy she had gotten where as soon as she came home from school all she wanted to do was sleep, but Beck tried his best to keep her awake and help her with homework. There had been multiple times where Lane had told Jade that she could take off as soon as she wanted and that she could always come for summer school, or just take a year off. But no, she wasn't going to graduate a year after Beck and the others had already graduated.

Another thing about this pregnancy issue, was the weight.

For the first four months of being pregnant she had managed to maintain her small figure. But that all stopped halfway into month five as she had started to gain a small stomach. It had caused so many arguments between Beck and Jade as well. She had been so emotional during the pregnancy, and thinking that he wouldn't be into someone like her who was getting fat, she would argue with him that he wanted a smaller girl. Someone who wouldn't just continue to get fat.

He had honestly gotten annoyed with most of the arguing. But his mother and even Jade's mother continued to tell him it was just the emotional roller coaster Jade was going through. That the pregnancy would be stressing both of them out, and it would get worse once the baby was there. But he just had to stick through it.

And so he did, which Jade was grateful for. Every time they would have an argument she would end up crying her eyes out, pulling herself into a tight ball on his bed as she apologized over and over again.

That was another thing Jade hated, how this pregnancy would roll emotions through her and she would cry over the smallest of things. It was so fucking stupid, Jade West wasn't this girl who would cry if Tori got a lead role that she wanted.

Her hands were placed on her stomach as she laid next to Beck in his RV. Ever since the issue during Christmas she had been staying here with Beck. And her father basically told her to never come home when he had found out she was pregnant. She constantly got texts from her cousin Jeremy as well, telling her that it better not have been his baby and that he would deny everything if she said it was his baby. But Beck had taken care of that.

She smiled, remembering how Beck had snatched her phone out of her hand and called up Jeremy, telling him that even if the baby had been his that he wasn't worth raising any children for the cruel things he did to Jade. He told him to stop texting Jade and if he came anywhere near her then Beck wouldn't be afraid to send him to the hospital.

After that she had remembered being so turned on by his threatening her cousin that she had pretty much seduced him into having sex. She had to though, he had been afraid to do anything to her since the pregnancy, as if the smallest of touches would hurt her or the baby.

She had seen a few doctors, and it was annoying how she had to go through the same thing. They would take her weight, ask her how she was, ask her any questions on if anything felt wrong with the baby. Then they'd either stick things in her pussy or put some really cold goo on her stomach, and then show her and Beck this little screen of a blob that was supposedly her baby.

Beck had even asked for ultrasound pictures and kept them pinned up on the wall. He was such a sap.

She rolled over a little, and she watched Beck's eyes open a little as he looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he questioned her

She rolled her eyes, running her fingers through his hair as she watched him try to fight off sleep.

"Every time I move Beck doesn't mean somethings wrong." she told him

He smiled, leaning up to kiss her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was a sap, but she loved him.

"Go back to sleep." she told him.

He pulled her closer to him, sliding his hand on top of hers on her stomach. Kissing the top of her head he closed his eyes again, and she listened as his breathing slowed down, showing he had fallen back asleep.

* * *

Heres the prologue! Hehe

So, I have no clue where I'll be going with My Psycho Girl. I feel like I guess I never really.. Planned out an ending for it? I really liked the plot I had in my mind but now I'm not even sure right now. Maybe I'll rewrite it all over again? Who knows.


	2. CH1 Who Said I Need Birthing Class?

_**Chapter One; Who Said I Need Birthing Class**_

"Whoa momma!"

Jade's eyes looked up from her cellphone, narrowing at Robbie who stood at his locker with a smile as he watched her waddle over to her locker. The group had decided to give her different nicknames during her pregnancy, and they were cute but she honestly hated them because they only drew more attention to her. Attention that she really didn't want. She hated walking through the halls and either feeling people watching her, or listening to people rumor about the 'pregnant girl'. The rumors were different, and now that she couldn't enforce fear over the other students the rumors came more and more.

The last time she had made someone regret trying to rumor about her pregnancy was during her 3rd month into her pregnancy. Some freshman girl at Hollywood Arts had been rumoring that what she had heard from her sister who had graduated, that the only reason Beck and Tori broke up was because Jade had become pregnant with his child, and whatever the results of the baby was would determine if he stayed or not. When Jade had questioned what she meant the girl had told her that if the baby had come out ugly and as scary as Jade, that Beck would probably go crawling back to Tori.

What happened to that girl? Jade had ended up backing over her in the parking lot. She wasn't dead, just had been sent to the hospital and Jade had ended up being suspended for a month. Probably hadn't been the best choice, but well.. Did you expect anything less of a reaction from Jade West?

"Man Jade, did you kidnap a soccer ball from the gym?" Rex chuckled

She opened her locker, wishing Robbie was standing closer so that she could have slammed her locker door into the face of the puppet on his arm. Instead she slid one of her notebooks out of her locker, and with all the strength she could muster she slammed the book into the top of the puppet's head. Robbie let out a gasp as Rex went limp into his arms.

"You knocked him out!" he yelled to her

"And?" she questioned, sliding her book into her locker

He started going off about something, but she phased him out as she felt something. The baby was kicking, it was very light, but enough for her to feel and for her hands to quickly go to her stomach. Robbie's eyes widened, and he reached out to place his hand on her arm.

"Are you okay Jade?" he asked her

Did she ever say how much she hated this too? How every time she would make one small gesture towards her stomach and everyone would be jumping on her, asking her if something was wrong. Asking if she was in pain. It was annoying, this was her first pregnancy so it wasn't like she was going to know what each movement or feeling she got was going to mean. People really needed to take a chill pill and settle down.

"Don't touch me." she simply told him, taking his hand and moving it off her arm

"Is something wrong?" he questioned

"I'm fine." she said slamming her locker shut

He watched her, the cute way she waddled like a penguin away from her locker and over to where Beck was talking with Andre and Tori at his locker. Robbie still hadn't gotten over his crush on Jade, she was still so cute and seemed even more cute and vulnerable with the pregnancy. But he knew he had to give up his crush on her, she was with Beck and having his baby. But he now had his sights on someone else, a red head we all know and love.

Beck had looked over when he saw his girlfriend, and smiled, reaching out and pulling her into his side. He was about to open his mouth to ask her if everything was fine, but quickly closed it. He knew she didn't like it when he always pestered her on if something was bothering her. So instead, he turned his attention onto the conversation he had been having with Tori and Andre.

Jade and Beck's relationships with Andre and Tori had been growing stronger since everything that happened. Well.. On Beck's part at least. Jade still really didn't care much on Andre, he hadn't bothered her one bit besides when she had found out about him hitting Beck. Tori though was the only issue still with Jade. Tori had been trying her best to be friends with Jade, always asking her if she needed help with stuff. She was just simply trying to be nice, and to show that she didn't hold a grudge over the fact that Beck had cheated on her. But it only seemed to annoy Jade more and cause the dark haired girl to constantly mock Tori or to tell her that she wasn't friends with her.

"How are you doing little mom?" Andre questioned Jade with a grin

"Are you trying to call me a midget?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"No, I was just calling you little mom. Ya know, cuz your a young mom." he tried to clear up, but that only seemed to push her more

"Oh! So your judging me because I'm a teenage mom?" she snapped glaring at him

Beck sighed, wrapping his arm tighter around her and kissing her head, whispering for her to calm down. She sighed, letting herself relax in his arms. Andre reached his hand back to scratch the back of his head, shuffling a bit closer to Tori as if the Latina could protect him in case Jade decided to leap over and jump him.

"How are you Jade?" Tori asked with a smile

"Why do you care?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I was just curious how you were." Tori cried out, throwing her hands up before letting them fall to her sides

Jade rolled her eyes, not paying attention now as Beck and Andre changed the subject to the latest play that Sikowitz was working on. It was a play called Time Will Tell, and it was about some guy who owned a clock shop. It was an awkward play to say the least, and all of the group had minor parts aside from Robbie who had the lead part as the owner of the clock shop.

When it had been found out that some friend of Sinjin's was the one who had written the play, they all could see now why it was such an awkwardly written play. It was suppose to be a comedy, but even if Sikowitz and Sinjin found it funny, the others didn't see much of the humor in it. More like some sort of parody.

As if on cue to the discussion about his friends play, Sinjin walked up behind Tori, leaning forward to whisper something into Tori's ear. The girls eyes widened, and Jade raised an eyebrow in curiosity of what it could have been that Sinjin had said to her. Whatever it was, it made Tori step away from him, and closer to Jade and Beck.

"I really don't think I want to read that." she said

"Suit yourself." Sinjin said with a shrug before walking away

"As much as I'm afraid to know.. What was that about?" Beck questioned

"Sinjin said we should have seen the script before it was shorted down to be more for little kids." Tori replied

The group shared looks, each either giving their own shudder at the thought. For all they could know, the kid could have been creepy enough to write about the clock owner having sex with his clocks. Jade felt bile rise in her throat, and she waddled as fast as she could in the direction of the bathroom. Beck was gonna go after her, but Tori stopped him before she chased after Jade.

It wasn't hard to find which stall she was in when Tori heard her puking up whatever she had for breakfast. It was a surprise that Jade hadn't locked the stall, like seriously.. Why did no one lock the bathroom stalls when they were in there? She pushed the door open, not saying a word as she stepped in and knelt down next to Jade, her hands reaching out and pulling black hair back so that it wouldn't get caught in the flow of whatever Jade was currently vomiting up.

Her face scrunched up when she caught the smell, but she didn't want to say anything. Her friend was pregnant, couldn't get a lot of things done and was constantly puking over the smallest of smells or even just from what she guessed was gross thoughts. It would have been a lie for Tori to say that she probably hadn't wanted to throw up herself when Sinjin had whispered that into her ear.. Either that or just the scent of the 'Mexican' flavored gum he had been chewing.

"Thanks." Jade grumbled from where she was bent over the toilet, sliding back and letting the toilet flush itself

She let her back rest back on the door of the bathroom stall, her hands resting on her stomach as she closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the taste in her mouth. If she wasn't pregnant she could have washed it down with coffee, but her doctors had been advising her against drinking coffee and that it wouldn't be good for her pregnancy. What a load of bullshit!

"Your welcome." Tori said sitting next to her

"Have any gum?" Jade questioned

"Um.. I think so." Tori replied, sliding her bag onto her lap and sorting through the junk she kept inside

With a small 'aha!' she pulled out a stick of gum, she wasn't sure what kind of gum it was or how long it had been in her bag.. But it was gum. She handed it to Jade, who took it out of her hand and quickly unwrapped it before sliding it into her mouth. Tori watched as she chewed the gum, her blue eyes closing as she relaxed. She wasn't sure if the bell had rung since they were gone, but she was sure Sikowitz would understand if they were late.

"Are you okay?" Tori questioned

"No Tori, I just threw up because it sounded like a great idea." Jade said

"For fucks sake Jade, can't you be nice to anyone? We're all just trying to make sure you have a healthy pregnancy." Tori snapped, standing up

It probably hadn't have been the best thing for her to do, to get in the fight with a pregnant girl. But she just wished that for once Jade would notice how everyone still had to walk on eggshells with her while she was pregnant. Jade's eyes had snapped open, looking at Tori as if waiting for the girl to freak out some more. And that was exactly what Tori did.

"Your six months pregnant Jade, your going to be a mother soon and you still act like a.. A bitch!" Tori ran her hands through her hair

"And?" Jade asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow

"And? That's all your going to say?" Tori had thrown the door open, stomping over to the sink to wash her hands

"Is this how your going to act when you have a child? Or are you just going to dump the kid onto Beck and his or your mother the entire time? You need to start to act like a grown up if your going to become one." Tori said, furiously soaking her hands in the water

Jade had a bit of a hard time getting onto her feet, but she had managed. She stood against the little doorway of the stall, her arms crossed as she watched Tori rant and rave. Her smirk was growing bigger, and it was only pissing Tori off more. Everyone cared so much about Jade, and about the little boy or girl that was growing in her stomach, and she still acted like the same bitter Jade.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and say something! Argue with me!" Tori yelled gripping onto the edge of the sink

"Finally Vega knows how to get pissed off." Jade said with a chuckle

"Huh?" Tori blinked

Jade walked over to Tori, the smirk still on her face as she pushed her aside a little to wash her own hands. She could see Tori's confused face as she watched her in the small mirror in front of the sink. Jade would never say she was proud, but she was a bit intrigued with this Tori, the one who wasn't afraid to freak out when she had to.

"Everyone has been so nervous to yell at me. They all think I'll start crying as soon as I get yelled at, or that my water will just break at any minute. It makes life dull and boring." Jade told her

"You.. Want people to yell at you?" Tori asked

"Not necessarily. I just want people to stop acting like I'm going to break." Jade said before motioning her head in the direction of the door "Let's go to Improv." she told Tori

She walked out of the bathroom, leaving Tori standing there staring at the spot she had been standing in. A smile forming on her face, Tori wondered if this finally broke the barrier that was keeping Jade from being friends with her. She quickly followed after Jade, almost power walking as she tried to keep up with the pregnant girl.

"Have you ever heard of birthing classes?" Tori questioned when they arrived outside the classroom.

Jade's hand paused when she reached for the door, raising an eyebrow when she turned to look at Tori. The brown haired girl's eyelashes were batting in an innocent way as she waited for Jade's reply. She had seen a movie once about some pregnant chick going to a birthing class, but it honestly looked stupid and she had hated that movie anyway.

"I'm not going to a birthing class with you." Jade said before opening the door

"Not with me, you could go with Beck." Tori followed her as Jade went to take the empty seat next to her boyfriend

"Go where?" Beck asked, catching the last bit of Tori's sentence

Jade took Beck's hand, sliding it around her shoulders which he didn't mind one bit. He gave a light chuckle, before raising a cup to his lips as he waited for one of the girls to reply to his question. Jade had taken notice to the familiar logo of the blue airplane on the cup and the name Jet Brew written. It wasn't fair for him and everyone else to drink coffee while she couldn't.

"I was telling Jade about birthing class." Tori told him as she looked around before taking the empty seat in front of them and next to Andre.

"Birthing class? Isn't that where you learn how to give birth?" Andre questioned

"No, I think it's a class where all the women who gave birth go to learn things. Ya know, like their own special classroom." Cat giggled from where she sat on the other side of the room next to Robbie.

"My brother had to go to a special classroom before." she added in

"Um.. I'm pretty sure there isn't a special classroom for women who just gave birth." Robbie said

"Oh.." Cat pouted, before turning her attention back to Beck, Jade and Tori.

"Well ya. It's where you can learn breathing techniques for when your giving birth. They'll also answer questions on what to expect when you have a baby. My aunt went to one before and took my mom with her." Tori said

"Oh cool, you breath different when your having a baby?" Cat asked, her eyes widening at the thought

"You breath different." Rex muttered

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Cat exclaimed, turning to glare at Rex

Jade sighed, resting her head on Beck's shoulder and nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. This conversation was getting more annoying to her and she just wanted Sikowitz to hurry up and arrive so that they could focus on something else. A headache was coming on and she tried her best to zone out of everything that was going on around her.

Beck was running his fingers through Jade's hair, listening to Tori tell the gang about her mother and her aunt's experience with the birthing class. It didn't seem all that bad really, and maybe it was something him and Jade should really look into.. But then again, Jade being around other pregnant women and hearing them and their husbands or friends or whatever else they brought with them would probably only cause some argument to go on, or for him to suffer when they'd go home to his RV.

"Oh yeah Beck, are you guys staying at the RV when the baby is born?" Tori questioned

"Ya where is the little one going to be staying?" Andre nodded

"I guess at the RV." Beck shrugged

"Um.. I don't think your gonna fit a bunch of baby stuff in your RV." Robbie piped in

"Ya, like a crib for the little tyke. Or at least a changing table." Andre added in

"Well.. I guess my parents could let us use my old bedroom?" Beck said

Jade narrowed her eyes at him, she wasn't going to stay in his parents house, oh now. She wasn't going to have his mother constantly come wake them up or try to pester her to dress their child in some little clown suit, fuck that. Beck raised an eyebrow when she glared at him, before holding his hands up in surrender.

"We have a spare bedroom at my house." Tori offered

Fuck that idea too, Jade was not going to stay at Vega's house. Nooo way. She now turned her narrowed eyes onto Tori, who quickly regretted her offer. It was really going to be difficult to please Jade. Luckily though, she remembered the check her mother had given her those months back when she had found out about the pregnancy. She had told Jade to use it on an apartment or on baby stuff. Maybe they could use it on the first month of rent towards an apartment?

A loud crash took her eyes away from Tori and towards the window where Sikowitz had crashed through, apparently not even taking notice to the fact that the window was closed. Though.. None of the students were sure on why the window was closed, since they were so use to their teacher always either coming in from the window or through one of the doors. Sometimes even from the ceiling.

"What the hairballs?" Sikowitz cried out as he stood up, broken glass falling off him and gathering on the floor.

"You broke that poor window." Cat whimpered out

"Who closed that window?" Sikowitz asked his classroom

Everyone looked to each other, but no one seemed to know the reason on the window being closed. Shaking his head, Sikowitz tried to sweep the glass off the stage with his foot before focusing his attention on his class and smiling. His eyes landed on Jade and his eyes widened.

"Whao Jade!" he gasped out before stepping off the stage

She raised an eyebrow as he walked over to her, his hands motioning circles as he walked over to her. Stopping in front of her, all of the students watched his hands move around her stomach. Not touching, but simply motioning how large her stomach was. Tori chewed on her bottom lip, wondering how Jade was taking the attention that everyone was giving her as Sikowitz motioned to her stomach.

"You look like a magnificent globe." Sikowitz told her before shooing away the kid who was sitting next to Beck and Jade.

The kid blinked, but moved out of his seat so that Sikowitz could sit there. He gave a grin, leaning back in the seat to stare at the stage. Everyone was waiting for either a reaction from Jade, or for Sikowitz to say something else. Neither came though, and the classroom was so eerily quiet that students or teachers that passed would have thought that Sikowitz either took their class on some adventure, or they simply didn't decide to show up for school.

"Soo.. Sikowitz." Andre broke the silence

The teacher looked over to his student, waiting for him to say something. Andre looked to the others before looking back to Sikowitz.

"What are we learning today?" Tori questioned

"Oh! I'm sorry kids, I had totally forgotten where I was." he said standing up and walking to the stage

Tori blinked, watching her teacher. He had forgotten where he was? That was the first time he had ever told his classroom that he had forgotten he was in class, but she guessed it wasn't that.. Unusual for Sikowitz. She glanced to her friends who didn't seem unfazed by what he had said, so she shrugged before paying attention as Sikowitz started writing out the words Time Will Tell on the board.

"Now, I hope you all have been studying your lines." he told his students as he pulled his version of the script out of the little cabinet in front of the board.

The class was a murmur of different answers to what he had said. He nodded, his eyes rolling over his students. He flipped the script open to a random page, scanning the lines before looking back to his students.

"Robbie, Beck and Andre. Come up to the stage." he ordered hopping off the stage

Robbie set Rex down in his seat before following Andre up. Beck though, wasn't as quick as the two. During the silence when Sikowitz was sitting next to them, Jade had dozed off on his shoulder. She was currently sleeping against him and he didn't want to wake her up. Sikowitz raised an eyebrow when he saw them, and even if he had wanted to wake up Jade, he didn't want to risk her water breaking from him scaring her awake.

"Tori, take Beck's seat and don't complain if she drools on you." Sikowitz told Tori

She nodded, rising out of her seat and walking around the chair to where Beck was sitting. It was difficult for the two of them to try and switch places, Beck trying not to wake Jade as he held her head lightly in his hands and let her rest her cheek on Tori's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jade doesn't drool." he said in a hushed tone to Tori before walking up to the stage to join Andre and Robbie.

"I want you to start with page 18, the line where Beck's character, Tony, is trying to get the clock owner to fix the old clock he had gotten from Andre's character, Roger." Sikowitz said before sitting in Tori's empty seat.

Robbie shuffled so that he was standing a few feet from Andre and Beck, as if there was a counter between the three boys. He perched her elbows up as if resting his elbows on said counter, as he looked at Beck and Andre. Andre cleared his throat, before stepping forward.

"Please sir, you have to fix this clock. I got this from my grandfather and it's an antique." Andre told Robbie

"Oh ho ho, don't worry I can fix it!" Robbie said, moving his hand as if he was picking up the clock, and then moving his other hand as if he had picked something up and started smashing it into the clock.

Andre's eyes widened, and his hands reached out as he tried to take the clock from Robbie. Beck reached out to try and grab the other object Robbie was suppose to be holding.

"Yo man what are you doing? I just said that it was an antique!" Andre yelled, clutching the invisible clock to his chest

"Oh, I thought you said it was ant infected." Robbie said

"Ant infected? What are you deaf?" Andre snapped

"Why would his clock be ant infected?" Beck questioned

Ya, this play was really awkward. Tori looked over to Sikowitz, who was laughing hysterically as if he had just heard the greatest joke ever. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, deciding that she would take a photo of her and the sleeping Jade. Chuckling at the photo she took, she posted it up on The Slap, before posting up a status.

'_Watching Andre, Beck and Robbie rehearse Time Will Tell. Got a sleeping Jade on my shoulder, hopefully she doesn't kill me._'

**Mood**_: Amused_

* * *

How do you guys feel on chapter one? Hopefully it will get a bit more exciting further in. So, I got this really interesting idea in mind for a future Beck/Jade fanfic. I should probably stop getting so many ideas though, and finish the fics I have up right now. Chapter for Can't Have You should be up sometime today or tomorrow.


	3. CH2, Divorce?

_**Chapter Two; Divorce?**_

"What is this?" Jade snapped

He looked up from where he was scanning through the script of Time Will Tell. He couldn't see what Jade was looking at on his laptop, but he could tell his girlfriend was pissed about something with how she was glaring at him and how her hand was gripping onto the top of the laptop.

"Whats wrong?" he asked her

"How could you let Tori take this picture of me?" she yelled, motioning her hand towards the screen

Standing from where he sat, he moved over to sit next to her. He had gone to wrap his arm around her, but she shrugged it off. Crossing her arms she scooted closer to the wall of the RV while he looked at the picture Tori had taken earlier when she had to take his seat so he could run lines. It looked really cute and he loved how happy Tori looked with Jade sleeping on her shoulder.

"You guys look cute." he told her

"Oh, so you still have feelings for her?" Jade accused

"What? No I was just saying-"

"Ya. You were complimenting on how cute Tori looks." Jade told him

"I said you both were cute." he sighed out

"How could she post this up? Everyone is going to think I'm so big softy now." she groaned out, slamming the laptop shut

"I don't think they'll think your a softy." he told her

"Ya, suuure." she rolled her eyes, laying back on the bed and closing her eyes

He moved the laptop so she could lay more comfortably. He pulled her closer to him, running his fingers through her hair before sliding his hand down to her stomach. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but Jade stopped him.

"You better not do what I think your going to do." she threatened

"But it will be good for the baby. Let her know our voices." he pouted out his lip

His mother had been telling him a lot of things about babies. One thing she had told him was for him and his friends to talk and sing to the baby. That the baby could hear and would start to recognize voices and that it would be good for the baby. So he had tried it out one night when Jade was sleeping, he would place his hand on her stomach and sing to the baby. That was the only time Beck would sing when Jade wasn't forcing him to sing to her.

"It's stupid." Jade stated

"Hey, I want our baby to know our voices." he said

He lifted her shirt a little to expose her stomach. She let out a sigh, but let him since she was so tired from their day at school. Besides that small nap she had taken in Sikowitz class the other classes were loud and annoying and kept her from getting any sleep at all. She hated how tired she was with this whole pregnancy thing. When Beck had started to sing the song Girl from The Beatles she slowly drifted off to sleep.

He smiled when he finished singing, leaning down to kiss her stomach and then moving up to kiss her forehead. He'd let her sleep for a bit until they had to get to work on their homework. Luckily he was helping her enough to keep her grades up, Lane had kept saying that with her pregnancy stressing her out her grades might drop. But he knew how bad she wanted to graduate with everyone else and how she didn't want the baby to interfere with her acting and directing.

Sliding off the bed, he left the RV to go talk over things with his mother about the whole birthing classes thing Tori had told them about. He hoped she would at least know about it, and know if it was something that him and Jade should look into.

When he stepped into his parents house the first thing he smelled was whatever it was his mother was cooking currently for dinner. Strolling into the kitchen he saw his mother standing in front of the stove, busy stirring a wooden spoon around in a large pot. She looked up when she heard him walk in, and flashed him a large smile.

"How was school?" she questioned

"It was alright." he said with a shrug

Walking over, she held the spoon out to him for him to taste what it was she was stirring. With a chuckle, he leaned forward and took the spoonful of the soup she had made. Of course she was having Beck test it to make sure Jade liked it, since they both knew how picky Jade was over his mom's cooking.

"Oh, that's good." he nodded

"So what brings you so far from Jade without her storming after you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well.. I had a question." he said as he leaned against the counter

"Son. You've been coming to me with every question you've had about the pregnancy. What else could there be?" she moved to slide a lid over the pot

"Well. You remember Tori right?" he questioned

"Mhm." his mother nodded her head, moving to sit at the kitchen table

"She was telling me and Jade about birthing class." he stated

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. She had thought her son knew Jade enough to know that if he took her somewhere like birthing class that she would possibly go on some sort of scissors rampage or end up sending all the other pregnant mothers there into an early labor. Sighing, she wiped her hands on the apron wrapped around her waist.

"You want to go?" she asked

"Well.. Should we?"

"I don't think so." she said shaking her head

Beck seemed surprised by his mothers answer. Raising an eyebrow he pushed himself off the counter and over to sit next to her at the table while he waited to see if she had an explanation.

"There will be a lot of other pregnant women there. How do you think they'll take to Jade's uh.. Well, her sharp tongue?" she said to Beck

He nodded, understanding now what she was trying to hint to. He rolled the fingers on his fingers around, thinking of the awful things Jade just said to their classmates. If she was just that mean to kids their age how would she be with a room full of women possibly older or maybe even younger then her all whiny and pregnant.

"Where is Jade anyway?" Mrs. Oliver asked

"Sleeping." he replied

She chuckled, knowing how tired she had been when she was pregnant with Beck. She stood up, returning to the pot of soup she was making. Beck stayed there to help her get the table set up for dinner and to wait for his father to come home so that he could ask them about staying in his old bedroom when Jade had the baby. He figured his room would be big enough for a bed and whatever they had to get for the baby.

* * *

Back in the RV Jade had been woken up by her phone ringing. The first time it had rung it hadn't woken her up, but by the second time whoever was calling attempted she groaned and hoped that the person would get the hint that she was not up for phone calls. But when the person was persistent enough to call a third time she had pulled herself out of bed.

Moving over to her bag, she looked around for Beck to not see him anywhere. Guessing that he was in his parents house, she pulled her phone out of her bag.

"What?" she snapped pressing the phone to her ear

There was crying on the other line, and a lot of words being thrown at her but they were all so close together that she couldn't make out a single word being said. Rolling her eyes, she was tempted to hang up until the rush of words stopped.

"_Jadelyn." _her mothers voice whimpered out

"Mom? What the fuck!" she snapped confused

"_Your father wants a divorce." _she sobbed out to the phone

Jade raised an eyebrow. She honestly didn't see it coming, but she guessed it was because her mother was willing to talk to Jade still while her father had totally cut her out of his life. She wasn't all that sure what to say though, she guessed she should have been like 'Oh that's too bad.' but she was kind of glad her mother wouldn't be with her father anymore.

"_He wants custody of you."_ her mother added before breaking down and crying again

That was what confused Jade all the more. He had already told her he wanted nothing more with her, so why was it that he wanted custody of her? Did he just want some sick satisfaction for knowing that anything that required one of her parents permission he would be able to say no and that would be that?

"They won't give it to him though. Right?" Jade asked

"_I don't know sweetheart. There's a lot of things involved. They'll already look over the fact that you don't even live with us. Your only 16 honey, they'll take our word over yours because your still only a child."_ Her mother told her

"But can't I just tell them I want to stay with you? Cant I like.. Use what happened with Jeremy as like.. I dunno some way to show them they can't give him custody?" Jade was pacing the RV

"_I honestly have no clue honey, I didn't think he'd even do this."_ her mother sighed

Jade didn't either. Why was he divorcing her mother? Was there another woman involved? Or was it just all Jade to blame for ruining her parents relationship together. She knew they fought a lot about her, but she didn't think that even with her not living there anymore that she would still be an issue to them.

"_I have to go. But Jadelyn please, if your father calls do not tell him I told you all this."_ Her mother said before hanging up

Jade looked at her phone. Her asshole of a father wanted custody of her? He was breaking it off with her mother because of possibly her? She felt movement in her stomach, and slid her free hand down to rest on her stomach, she wouldn't let her father and his family get a hold of her baby. There was no way he was going to with that custody battle with everything he had done to her.

"Your grandfather is an asshole." she told the baby before walking towards the door leading out of the RV.

She saw Mr. Oliver's car already in the driveway next to Beck's. She could also catch the smell of whatever it was Mrs. Oliver had cooked up for dinner. Walking in the direction of the house, she wondered if she should her her boyfriend and his family about what had happened on the phone. Would Beck's parents know anything about a way Jade's mother could get custody of Jade?

"Hey, I was just about to wake you up." Beck said when she had opened the door just as he was slipping his boots on

"Sure you were." she said

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck, taking in the smell of his cologne as he lead her in the direction of the kitchen. If it weren't for the smell of food and her stomach's constant growling then she would have probably fallen back asleep.

Mr and Mrs. Oliver smiled when Beck lead his girlfriend into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. When he placed a bowl in front of her she raised an eyebrow as she looked at the tan colored soup and had to keep herself from eating first before everyone else was settled down.

She honestly enjoyed dinner with Beck and his family more then she had ever enjoyed her own family meals. Usually it was spent with her father glaring at her from across the table and her mother trying to ask both of them about their days. It normally ended in an argument in which Jade would take her plate and storm off to her room and her father would leave saying he had something important to finish up at work.

Dinner at the Oliver's was a lot different. Mrs. Oliver would question her husband on work, and he would tell them all funny stories about something that happened that day. Jade loved the stories he told him, especially about this guy named Moe that he worked with who liked to prank the rest of the employee's.

"So. Beck was telling us that you two might need bigger space when the baby is born." Mrs. Oliver questioned, looking across the table to Jade

"Oh did he?" Jade questioned, raising an eyebrow and looking to Beck who sat next to her

He quickly slid a spoonful of soup into his mouth, and rolling her eyes she went to look back to his mother. Why couldn't Beck have talked with her about everything before he had to go and tell his mother everything?

"You guys can always stay in Beck's old bedroom." she told Jade

"But you have to keep the door open." Mr. Oliver added in

"We just don't want more of.. You know.." Mrs. Oliver added to her husbands statement

"I'm already pregnant, I'm pretty sure I can't get double pregnant." Jade replied dipping her spoon into her soup

"Well what about after you have the baby?" Mr. Oliver questioned her, raising his eyebrow

Beck groaned, he really didn't want to lose his appetite with his parents giving them the sex talk. Obviously with Jade pregnant, they knew how sex worked and everything.

"Well then you'll have to blame your horndog of a son." Jade said with a shrug

"Wait a minute! You were the one who made the first move!" Beck said turning to look at her

"You didn't seem to mind it then. Do you regret having sex?" she snapped, dropping her spoon and not even caring when the soup sloshed up and got all over the table.

"Beck, Jade. Maybe you two should have this conversation-" Mrs. Oliver started

"No I don't regret having sex!" Beck told her

"So then there you go, your like every other hormonal teenage boy." Jade said, pushing her chair away from the table

"Where are you going?" Beck asked

"Why do you care?" she snapped back before walking away and slamming the front door on her way out

Beck sighed, pushing his bowl away now that he didn't feel like eating anymore. His parents were quiet, Mrs. Oliver already up and clearing away the dishes and then trying to clean up the mess Jade had made. He wanted to tell her mother that he would clean it, but he could tell she was a little aggravated, and he didn't want two women mad at him today.

Leaving his parents house, he moved over to his RV where he couldn't hear her throwing things. But knowing Jade, she was probably taking her anger out scissor wise. So when he opened the door and stepped in, he wasn't surprised when she had his script for Time Will Tell and was currently cutting it up in long thin strips.

"Jade." he said, walking over to her

"I'm not having make up sex with you." she told him

"I wasn't going to ask for make up sex!" he sighed, sliding his hands in his pockets

"Riight." she rolled her eyes

Stepping up behind her, he reached down to run his fingers through her hair. Why was she upset with him, he hadn't done anything today to upset her besides allowing Tori to take that picture. Was she still mad about that? If it meant that much to her he would ask Tori to take it down.

"Listen.. If this is about that picture Tori put up on the Slap we can just -"

"My parents are getting a divorce." she told him

She had stopped cutting up his script, placing the scissors down and looking at the pile of cut up paper in front of her. He blinked, before walking around to sit next to her, trying to get a better look of her face as she blankly stared at the paper. Her parents were getting a divorce?

"My mom called while you were in your parents house." she told him crossing her arms

"And she told you that they were getting a divorce?" he asked

"No my fairy godmother told me that. Yes she told me, she also told me that my father wants custody of me." she rolled her eyes

He brought his hand up, stroking her cheek as he turned her face to look at him. He leaned up, brushing his lips against hers. She slid her hand to the back of his head, deepening the kiss and gripping onto his hair. He wasn't going to let her father get custody of her, he wasn't going to let that guy that called himself Jade's father anywhere near her and their child.

"How about that make up sex?" he questioned her when he pulled away

"All of that Beck and you want make up sex?" she yelled shoving him away from her

"Kidding." he chuckled out as he took her hand and tugged her towards the bed

He laid down, letting her get situated next to him, resting her head on his chest as he ran his fingers over her arm. Listening to his heartbeat, she let it relax her as she was soon falling back asleep. Though it didn't keep her from thinking about the situation with her parents. She didn't want her parents to divorce and didn't want her father to get custody of her.

* * *

I know this chapter was short, but it'll get a bit nerve racking and exciting after this. We'll find out later on why it is Jade's father is fighting hard towards getting custody on Jade when he doesn't want anything to do with her.


	4. Ch3, Why Do You Want Me?

_**Chapter Three; Why Do You Want Me?**_

"So my lovely students!" Sikowitz started happily as he stood on the small stage in the classroom, his eyes looking over his students to see if they were as excited as he.

They watched him, but they didn't seem all that excited for what they were about to do. Well... Besides Cat, but she was excited for almost anything thrown her way. She giggled where she sat, running her fingers through her hair and watching her teacher.

"How many of you remember our method acting exercise at my house?" he questioned

Jade sat up a bit in her seat, her eyebrow raised in interest. Some of the students had to do something at Sikowitz house? She could hear groans, and one came from beside her where Beck had raised his hand, along with Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat. They had done something at Sikowitz house and she was just now finding out about this?

"Why are you bringing that up Sikowitz?" Andre questioned

"Ya, really. It was fun but Tori ended up winning." Robbie added in

Tori won? Jade turned her gaze onto Beck, wondering what it was they had done where he actually lost to Tori Vega. He looked back at her and gave her a smile, pulling her closer to him. But she turned her attention back to the others, hoping someone would help her with what happened.

"Who wants to do it again?" Sikowitz asked with so much excitement he reminded them all of a little kid in a candy store.

"Oh! I do!" Cat said as excited as Sikowitz, hopping out of her seat

The others though gave groans of excuses, not wanting to go back there. Jade though stood up, wanting to find out what it was, or at least do it herself so that she could beat little miss Vega. Beck raised an eyebrow when his girlfriend stood up.

"I'll just take Beck as an automatic yes since his girlfriend wants to play." Sikowitz said

"I really don't want to." Beck spoke up

"Oh well, your names already on the list." Sikowitz replied to him

"What list?" Andre questioned

"I already figured I knew which of my students wanted to sleepover daddy Sikowitz house again. So I put all your names on a list." he said

"No no no!" Andre groaned out

"Hehe, remember when Andre was pregnant before Jade was?" Cat questioned the class

"He wasn't actually pregnant Cat." Robbie told him

"Is anyone going to fill me in on what the hell we're talking about?" Jade snapped out, raising an eyebrow

Beck sighed, sitting her back down while everyone looked to one another, wondering if they wanted to really go back to that day and fill her in on what had happened. Sikowitz and Cat seemed excited, and Cat had even scooted her seat closer to where Jade and Beck sat.

"Okay. So last year Sikowitz made us pick each others character for method acting." Beck started

"I was a cop obsessed with Raisin Bran." Tori told Jade

"Don't forget that you wore a lot of red lipstick." Andre pointed out

"Robbie, was a motivational speaker who drank something that gave him jelly legs. Cat was an annoying 80's comedian. Beck was an Englishman who invaded everyone's personal space."

At that Beck leaned closer to Jade, speaking up in an accent as he complimented her and then started telling her a story about some queen he had met in England. She pushed him away from her though before Tori continued.

"And Andre was a marathon runner who was pregnant." Tori finished

"It was really fun Jade! You should have been there!" Cat giggled out

"They all sound like stupid characters. Well besides Andre's." Jade groaned out, leaning back against Beck

"Well, since you and the others will be coming to my house tomorrow. Maybe you guys can think up better characters today." Sikowitz said

"Tomorrow?" The group exclaimed

"Yep." Sikowitz nodded his head

"But that's so soon!" Cat cried out

"You have to at least give us more time! What if some of us have dates tomorrow?" Andre questioned up

"Then tell your lady friend you'll have to reschedule." Sikowitz told Andre

"But still Sikowitz, that is way too close to actually plot out characters." Robbie told him

"You are all actors. It shouldn't take long for you to think of something creative and then act it out." Sikowitz said as the bell rung

The group sighed, gathering their things up as they made their way towards the door. Cat was excitedly wondering who it was she'd get picked to give her character and then what kind of character she got and how hopefully this time she got to be a unicorn. Tori and Andre were both whispering together about how they had to cancel plans tomorrow and Robbie was silent as he listened in to his friends talk.

Jade though, was thinking on what had happened a year ago when they had first gone to Sikowitz house. Had that been how Tori and Beck got together? Had he let her win so that she would go out with him or something? And why was she getting jealous about this anyway? She had him and she was having his baby, not Tori having his baby.

"You okay babe?" Beck questioned her as they walked to his locker

She hadn't heard his question though, still thinking on what had happened. She never really knew how Beck or Tori had originally gotten together. She knew it had been for a year, but she never really listened to the gossip on how they had gotten together. And she hadn't cared much about them back then to even watch how they were around each other back then. She hadn't taken notice to either of them until Tori had swiped a part out from under her feet.

"When did you and Tori start dating?" she questioned

She heard a bang as his hand jerked up and one of his books hit into the top of his locker. He had turned his attention to where she stood next to him, her eyes looking at him and her arms crossed as she waited for his reply. What had made her want to ask him this question though?

"Why does it matter Jade?" he asked, turning his attention back to his books

"Because I want to know." she told him

"It was so long ago Jade." he answered, shutting his locker

"That's not what I asked." she narrowed her eyes at him

"I don't know why you're asking Jade. I'm with you now." he said, leaning down to kiss her

She pulled away from him though, stomping past him and heading in the direction of her next class. He sighed, scratching the back of his head. Why had she been so curious on how him and Tori got together? It had been long ago, before him and Jade had gotten together.

* * *

"_That was a really great play Beck." Tori smiled as she stood outside her house_

_It had been their third date, and he had taken her to a play that had been hosted at Hollywood Arts. He couldn't remember who it was who had created the play, but he had barely paid attention to it anyway. He had been too preoccupied with watching Tori. The way her hand's fumbled with the end of her shirt, nervous on wanting to reach over and take his hand in hers._

"_I'm glad you liked it." he said_

_He was known to be this cool guy at school, but right now he didn't feel like it. His palms were sweating and he wanted to lean forward and kiss her. He wanted to show her how much he wanted her to be with him, but he was so nervous that maybe their was someone else. But he didn't know that she was as nervous as he was._

"_I should uh.. Probably go inside before my dad worries." she said, reaching back and taking the door knob_

"_Ya, I should probably get going." he said, pointing his thumb back towards his car_

"_You better kiss him before I get out there and do it!"_

_Tori's cheeks flushed, and Beck's eyes widened as they heard Trina's voice yell from the other side of the door. Tori had quickly opened her mouth, spewing out a jumble of words as she tried to apologize to Beck for Trina's outburst. But with a smile, and taking in how cute she was, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers._

_That was their first official kiss. And when they had officially became boyfriend and girlfriend._

* * *

Jade hadn't really focused on her next class. She was thinking of the way Beck had tried to escape out of answering her question by his locker. Was it really that big of a deal to want to know how him and Tori had gotten together? He could have just simply told her, but noo. He just had to tell her that it didn't matter. It somehow did matter to her though.

She had a pair of scissors out, digging the blade into the desk she sat at. She wasn't paying attention to the brunette who sat next to her, trying to talk her into doing some stupid class assignment with her. The girl just would not shut up and Jade was really getting the urge to take her scissors and stab the girls fingers as she drummed them along the desk.

"I thought maybe we could write a play about a guy who's dating the school bitch. And the only reason he is, is because she is blackmailing him. And in reality he wants to go out with another girl who is head over heels for him." the girl was telling her

"Are you pulling this idea out of your ass, or are you trying to say something?" Jade questioned, her eyes moving away from the desk to settle on the girl.

She gasped, her fingers stopping as she looked back at Jade. She suddenly felt stupid for saying those words, she had just pulled it off the top of her head. But Jade instantly knew where it had been coming from, the girl had been in love with Beck since he first joined Hollywood Arts. But she honestly didn't mean to say that in front of Jade, it was just the first thing that came to her.

"I'm so sorry Jade! Please we'll do anything you want I didn't mean to!" the girl apologized

"Here's an idea. We'll do a play about a teddy bear." Jade started

The brunette raised an eyebrow, curious as to where Jade was going with this idea.

"A teddy bear who's spirit has been taken over by a man who use to kill girls. And so this teddy bear kidnaps girls from high schools. Girl's that are brunette, and with green eyes." she added in with a smirk

"Wha- what does he do with the girls?" the girl asked fearfully

"He tortures them. Makes them slowly go through different things like cutting the girl's fingers off one by one. Or he makes the girls deep throat a stake. Sometimes maybe he'll even have the girls hurt each other or else it'll just make their torture all the more worse." Jade finishes

"Ya know what, I think Grace wanted me to work with her. Sorry for bothering you Jade." the brunette gasped out, grabbing her bag and quickly fleeing.

Jade rolled her eyes, going back to carving out wood from the desk with her scissors. Figuring that she would bother Beck about the whole past with him and Tori thing, she now thought about her parents divorce. She hadn't talked to her mother since yesterday, but she had gotten a phone call from her father this morning and that he wanted her and Beck to come over after school for dinner.

She didn't want to, but maybe there she would find out what he wanted. Why he was going to fight her mother on custody of a daughter he never even seemed to want in the first place.

* * *

The ride back to the RV was quiet between Jade and Beck. They had argued before lunch yet again on how him and Tori got together, and so they both sat at opposite ends of the table. Tori had questioned why, but both just glared at her as if it were her fault, and so she had quickly shut up and ate her food.

It had then resulted in them texting each other during classes after lunch. And they were still text fighting now, though she had to wait for his reply since he was currently driving and wouldn't answer her text while he was driving. Neither had even tried to think of characters for their method acting exercise, both so caught up in the fight between the two.

When they had gotten to the RV she made to slam the passenger door and then the RV door loudly. Loud enough that Beck's mother had rushed out of the house and looked to where her son still sat in his car, now looking at the text she had sent him. She was a bit curious what was going on when she saw her son yelling things into his car as his fingers furiously typed something back to Jade.

"Beck?" his mother called over to him

He looked over to her, before opening the driver side door and climbing out. Stuffing his phone into his pocket, he ran his hand through his hair as he walked towards her. She held the door open wider to allow him inside the house, before taking a look to the RV and then following him inside.

"Is something going on between you and Jade?" she asked

"I really don't want to talk about it mom." he muttered opening the refrigerator

"If your going to go through my refrigerator then you are." she told him, snatching up the can of soda he had pulled out

He sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table. Mrs. Oliver sat down next to him, popping the tab of the soda before holding it out to him. He took it, taking a long sip and closing his eyes as he thought of the text Jade had last sent him.

"Jade wants to know when me and Tori started dating." he told her

"Mhm?" his mother questioned

"I just don't see why it should matter. It was so long ago mom." he told her

"Baby, I don't see why it bothers you not to tell her. It's just a question." she said with a chuckle

"Because we're together now. Not me and Tori. Me and Jade." he told her

"Did anything about the past with you and Tori come up?" she questioned him

"Well. Sikowitz wants us to do another method acting exercise again tomorrow. And we were all talking about the one we did last year." he told her

She nodded her head, resting her elbow on the table and placing her chin on her palm as she waited for him to continue.

"But it was nothing about me and Tori, just the method acting we did last year." he said with a shrug

"Maybe she thinks you two got together then. Maybe she's afraid when you do the method acting tomorrow you two will remember when you guys were together." she tells him

"But why would she be afraid? I love her mom." he said standing up

"Honey. She's a hormonal, pregnant teenager." she said with a shrug before standing up

He nodded, before walking out of the kitchen. He never really thought of it that way. He knew she had been rather emotional during the whole pregnancy thing, but for her to be crazy enough to think that he would want Tori back after everything they had gone through? He chuckled, shaking his head as he left his parents house and walked over to his RV.

Stepping inside he looked over towards his tiny bathroom, seeing her standing there in a stretchy black dress Cat had gotten her. She was looking into the small mirror in the bathroom, her hands resting on her stomach. She had looked up when she heard the door close, and he took notice to the way her eyes glistened with tears she must have been trying to hold back.

"You, are a silly girl." he told her as he walked towards the bathroom

"I'm still mad at you." she told him turning off the light to the bathroom

"Well I'm not mad at you." he told her, wrapping his arms around her

"You should be. No wonder you'd probably go back to Tori, I'm fat and I cry over everything and I get mad at you." she said, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

He pushed her away, holding her out so that she could look at him. He ran his fingers through her hair, sliding strands behind her ears as he then cupped her cheeks.

"I'm not mad at you because your having my baby. You are my beautiful girlfriend. I'd choose you over every other girl that comes my way." he told her

She smiled, reaching up to place her hands over the back of his. He leaned down, catching her mouth in a light kiss before pulling her back to his body. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he kissed her head as she finally let out the tears that had been threatening to spill when he had walked in.

"We don't have to go to dinner with your dad if you don't want to." he told her

"As much as I don't want to see him, I want to know why he wants custody." she whispered

He nodded his head. Letting her go he figured he should change into something a little more dinner attire then the clothes he had worn to school. Though he didn't really have anything that he didn't wore to school. So he chose out a gray and yellow plaid shirt that Jade made a face at. He only chuckled as he took her hand and lead her out of the RV and towards his car.

During the drive they went over character ideas. When she had asked him what character he would give if Sikowitz said he had to pick out a character for Jade, they had almost got into a car accident when he joked that she should dress up as a sexy french maid and she had shoved his shoulder and yelled at him.

Their fun conversation was over when they pulled up to the West house. She saw both her parents cars, so luckily it wouldn't be just her and Beck having dinner with her father. But she also made out another car that she did not recognize, but it sent shivers down her spine and she stuck close to Beck as they got out of his car and walked hand in hand up to the front door.

"You've been saying nothing but bad things about her and now you want custody of her? This is not fair to me!"

Her parents were arguing, and she instantly regretted being here. Beck tightened his hold on her as they walked in the direction of the kitchen where her parents were arguing. Peeking inside they could see Mrs. West, her palms on the table as she glared across it to where Mr. West was sitting. Beck also took notice to an older woman with a boy about Beck and Jade's age sitting next to her. Both looked away from the arguing adults and to where Beck and Jade stood.

"Oh my god. He wasn't wrong when he said the bitch was pregnant." the woman gasped out, bringing her hand to her mouth

Mr and Mrs. West looked away from each other and also to where Beck and Jade stood. Mrs. West walked away from the table, going over and pulling her daughter into a hug and then followed by hugging Beck. She quickly ushered them towards seats next to where she had been standing, before taking her seat.

"Glad you could join us Jade." her father spoke up

"What are they doing here?" she asked, her eyes watching the woman and boy

"We're not here for you to violate my son again." the woman snapped at Jade

"Your son is a fucking pig who raped me!" Jade snapped

"Jade!" her father snapped

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Beck though had tensed up when he had heard what the woman say, and then what Jade had said. This guy sitting across them was Jeremy? This was the worthless piece of shit who had sexually harassed Jade since she was little. He wanted to reach over and punch the smug bastard.

"Why are they here though?" Mrs. West questioned

"They are helping me with the divorce." he told her

"Oh, I'm sure she knows all about divorces since she's had what.. 20 of them?" Jade spoke up with a smirk

"You watch your mouth whore." the woman sneered at Jade

"I wouldn't be surprised they all divorced you with that mouth of yours. And the fact your son can't keep his hands off his own fucking family." Jade continued

"Shut your mouth Jade!" her father snapped, glaring at her

Her mother reached over, placing her hand over hers. She turned her attention to her husband, swallowing the lump in her throat as she waited for him to finally get to the point. It was tense around the room with Jade and her aunt glaring each other down and with Beck wanting to just reach across the table and start pounding his fist into Jeremy.

"I'll just make this simple before everyone decides to leave." Mr. West started

He slid his jacket open, pulling out a folder he held inside it. Tossing it onto the table, both Jade's mother and her aunt reached out for the folder. They both glared at each other before Mr. West rolled his eyes and pulled out a second folder and placed it down. Both women took each folder and flipped it open.

Jade couldn't help but lean over as she tried to look over the top of the folder to see what it was inside. When she took notice to her mother's eyes watering she was worried on what it would say.

"Your not serious." her mother sobbed out

"Haha. Serves you right." Jade's aunt laughed out

"I expect all of your things out of my house by Friday night. Whatever isn't out will be on the corner for anyone to have." he told her

Jade bit her bottom lip, letting her mother lean over and press her face into Jade's shoulder as she cried into her. She wrapped her arms around her mother, rubbing her back and trying to quiet down the loud sobs that were coming from her. Jade never pictured herself in this situation though, comforting her mother. She had thought her parents would always be together.

"As for Jade. Well, I'm sure the court will see it in my favor since you don't have a job nor a place to stay. So I expect you to be back here by Friday Jade." he told her

Time seemed to stop there. Her mother was sobbing louder, pulling herself away from Jade and tossing the folder at her husband. She was then picking up glasses and anything else she could, her voice loud as she screamed at Mr. West

Beck had quickly gotten up, moving to restrain Mrs. West before she ended up hurting someone. She screamed for him to let go but he couldn't do that, he didn't want her hurting herself, or hurting Jade in her rage. He looked to Jade, who had gone paler then she usually was and was staring blankly at the table cloth that covered the table.

"Jeremy and your aunt will also be moving in Friday so that they can't help you with your needs while I'll be at work Jade." her father finished, standing up and walking away

"Wait! That wasn't in the deal!" Jade aunt yelled as she followed after Mr. West

"Can't wait to be room mates, cuz." Jeremy said with a smirk

* * *

Dun dun dun! Jeremy is back, and Jade is to move into her old house by Friday. What are you guys thoughts on what will happen next?


	5. CH4, Ups and Downs of a Sleepover

_**Chapter Four; Ups and Downs of a Sleepover**_

As much as she wanted to pound on the front door of their teacher's house, she had to keep from doing that or trying to just walk in like she does at Beck or Cat's place. So she crossed her arms in front of her and watched as Beck reached forward and lightly knocked his knuckles against the door.

"Excited?" he questioned her

"Not really." She replied

She had originally been excited to going to their teacher's house. She wanted to see where this werido lived, and how the inside of his house was decorated. Did he own his own coconut tree's to always come in school with plenty of coconuts to last him a day? Or did he just go and buy a cart full of coconuts? Was his house decorated as awkwardly colorful as he dressed or as bland as her mother decorated her house.

Beck reached over, taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze before letting it drop to her side. It was going to be difficult not wanting to comfort and slide his hand over his girlfriend's shoulder, but he was an actor and he knew how to stay in character.

"Hello! And welcome to my home!" Sikowitz greeted, opening the door to allow them inside

Stepping in they could already see that the others had arrived. Robbie and Tori sat on one couch, while Andre stood in front of them shoving a wallet in their faces and going off about something. Looking around when they walked inside, Jade spotted Cat standing in the kitchen of Sikowitz house holding a coconut in her hand.

"Welcome students!" she said with a smile

Jade didn't really seem to care much about Cat's character of being Sikowitz, it didn't really seem that entertaining. She was more focused on the character that Andre had given Beck for the Method Acting exercise. He had quickly walked over to sit next to Tori and Robbie on the couch, setting his hands on his lap as he stared ahead of him.

"I'm psyched for this game!" he exclaimed

"Shut up! And get these pictures out of my face! I've been driving around town all day and all I wanted to do was watch my kid play football. But no, my boss wouldn't give me the day off so I had to drive everyone's lazy asses around town!" Tori yelled, pushing Andre's hand away from her

"Well, I already don't like Bachelorette number one." Beck said

Jade wanted to give a triumphant smirk, that even in character Tori had basically been rejected by Beck. Moving to sit herself down next to Beck, Jade watched as Andre shuffled over to now shove the wallet in Beck's face, beaming a bright smile as he pointed to one of the pictures he had put into the wallet.

"Aren't they the cutest thing you've ever laid eyes on?" Andre questioned

Leaning a bit closer to Beck, Jade eyed the pictures of the twin boy's Andre had in the wallet. She wasn't sure who the boys were, or if they were even any relation to Andre. But they did look a little in resemblance to him, so she had to give him props for actually making it seem like he did have twin son's.

"Adorable. I hope one of the bachelorette's I pick tonight is as adorable as your kids." Beck told him

Andre didn't say anything as he continued showing more photo's to Beck. Different one's of the same twin boy's either making sand castle's of swimming in the ocean. It was actually kind of adorable watching him act like this, and Jade wondered a bit if this was how Andre was going to be when he had kid's in the future.

It also made her wonder how her and Beck would be when their little one was born. Would Beck have a wallet full of pictures, showing them to everyone he ran into? Would he want to video tape ever second with their daughter?

"Bachelorette number two, if we were to have children in the future what would their names be?" Beck questioned, looking to Robbie

"Can I name them after all my little monster's?" Robbie questioned

He pushed a strand of platinum hair out of his face. The wig he was currently wearing itched like crazy, and the red spiky heel's he was also wearing were making his feet ache. He wanted to just take them off and rest his feet up on the couch, but he didn't want to lose character as fast as he had the last time they did a Method Acting challenge at Sikowitz house.

"Uh.. I guess so?" Beck answered raising an eyebrow

"Drive by acting! I want you to be a unicorn!" Cat yelled to Sikowitz

"Cat that sound's nothing like Sikowitz!" Andre said, before catching that he had just broke character

Sikowitz made a buzzing noise, before pointing to Andre. The boy groaned, complaining that it wasn't right that he had broken character before Cat or Robbie did. Shoving the wallet into his back pocket, he didn't say anything else as he walked towards the front door and left.

"That's one down, and five to go." Sikowitz claimed

"Oh woop de fucking do! You know how to count, now let's get this over with so I can go see my son!" Tori snapped at Sikowitz

"You know who doesn't know how to count?" Cat questioned

Before anyone could answer, and before Sikowitz could make a buzzing noise to claim that Cat had also broken character, the girl had leaned closer to the group, and sliding a hand over her mouth as if telling a secret she whispered out 'Robbie' and then looked over to where he sat.

"I do too know how to count!" Robbie yelled

"Robbie and Cat! You both broke character!" Sikowitz yelled

"Look what you did Cat?" Robbie said throwing his arms out before standing up

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cat asked with wide eyes

"Nothing..C'mon." he sighed as him and Cat made their way also to the door, hoping to catch Andre before he drove off.

It was now down to Tori, Beck and Jade. Jade watched Tori, knowing that she couldn't lose to her. She wasn't going to let Tori win this challenge like Beck had said she won last year. She was going to beat her, even if it meant having to continue acting like some flirty nurse. So leaning closer to Beck, she slid her hand onto his thigh as she leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"Oh, I'd like that bachelorette number three." Beck said, his cheek's reddening from what she had said

"I'm glad. Maybe I could have one of the other nurses take my shift." she said with a wink

"Would you two shut up! You are giving me a headache!" Tori narrowed her eyes at the two

Jade raised an eyebrow, before leaning a little over Beck. She bared a little bit of her cleavage in Tori's direction and batted her eyelashes at her.

"I could prescribe you something for your headache." Jade told her with a small smirk

Tori looked over at Jade, and couldn't help when her eyes moved down a little to focus on the exposed cleavage that Jade was trying to show her. She could definitely see now how easily it had been for Beck to be like puddy in her hands, and honestly Tori couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks when she realized she had also just been looking at Jade's cleavage.

Jade couldn't help when her smirk got bigger, catching Tori's brown eyes lowering away from her face and down to the cleavage she had exposed. If she had originally caught Tori staring at her cleavage, she would have snapped something at her like 'Take a picture it'll last longer' or maybe that if she was so interested, that maybe she should look down her own shirt. But instead she felt like maybe she had a bit of the upper hand here in making Tori lose this exercise.

And she could possibly also beat Beck in the process of trying to get Tori to lose. So she slid her leg over Beck's lap, practically straddling him as she brushed her hips into his before throwing her leg's over Tori's lap and practically sitting on both of their laps.

"We could go play doctor if you want?" she said to Tori, reaching over and sliding a strand of hair behind the girl's ear

"I don't think I want to play doctor.." Tori whimpered out as she looked into Jade's eyes

Beck couldn't help watching the two girls interactions in front of him, and was kind of hoping Sikowitz would say something before Tori started stepping into shallow water. He saw that determined look on Jade's face, and didn't miss when she had rubbed herself against him, causing his cock to twitch in reaction.

"Awl why not. It could be so much fun." Jade pouted out her bottom lip

Tori couldn't help giving a shiver, and even Beck did as they both watched Jade slide her hand down Tori's cheek and against her neck. Beck nervously licked his lips, looking at Jade's hand and then to her pouting lips. Tori quickly pulled herself from the couch, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"I just forgot Sikowitz. I promised Trina that I would take her out for karaoke." Tori explained as she pressed her phone to her ear

Jade smiled, tilting her head to the side as she watched Sikowitz stand in the doorway, watching Tori as she called up Trina to come pick her up. Jade now focused her eyes to Beck, who was her final competition in the challenge. She was definitely having fun with this, and regretted having missed the one they did last year.

"Well, I guess you and I can still play doctor." she said to Beck, cupping his cheek

"I don't know, I haven't chosen what bachelorette I like so far." he told her

She rolled her eyes, leaning closer to kiss him. But before she could they heard a loud groan from Sikowitz. Looking over to their teacher he was standing in front of the person shaped hole in the wall.

"If this is how you two are going to be, then I'm going to bed. No funny business on my couch, and do not go in the cabinet in my bathroom." he said before turning and leaving the room

Beck and Jade both shared a chuckle together as they watched their teacher leave. Beck laid back on the couch, pulling Jade against him. She raised an eyebrow, watching him as he ran his fingers over her lower back.

"I win." she told him

"You broke character first." he told her

"What? You broke it way before I even did!" she snapped

He smirked, leaning over to kiss her. She wanted to push him away and claim that she had definitely won, but when he pressed himself closer to her she forgot about it and allowed his tongue to slide into her mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, not caring now about what Sikowitz said about no funny business on the couch.

He slid his hands up her body, sliding the buttons of the dress through the small holes as he unbuttoned the white dress she was wearing. He was pushing the sleeves of the dress off her shoulder's and down her arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, sliding her hands down his neck and over his chest.

"Admit you broke character first." he whispered against her ear

He was sliding the dress off her body. She felt goosebumps rise up on her skin as she slid his shirt up his body. She was biting her tongue, trying to keep from giving him the satisfaction of telling him that maybe she did break character before he did. She wanted to at least enjoy the fact that Tori had left, even if she had some part in making Tori lose on purpose.

"Fine. Maybe I kind of broke first." she groaned out when he started biting her neck

He smiled, before sliding his hands back to unclasp her bra.

* * *

His hair was a mess and hers looked almost as bad as him when they woke up that morning. Luckily they must have woken up before Sikowitz since they didn't see the teacher anywhere in the room. Though it was good that he wasn't the first to wake up, because Beck was sure from Jade's loud moaning that him and his neighbors must have heard what they were doing last night.

Beck slowly slid his clothes on first, looking around for signs of a clock in their teachers home. He had to guess that it was maybe around 8AM. Later then they usually woke for school, but because of the long day they had he figured they could settle for a day without school. Especially with it being Friday.. The day Jade was suppose to move in with her father

"C'mon babe, we have to go." he said, lightly nudging Jade's arm

"Go away." she groaned out, burying her head deeper into her elbow.

"Sikowitz is just going to wake you up if you don't get up now." he told her lifting her leg a little to slide her panties on her

"Don't dress me like a child!" she snapped, kicking her leg at him

"Then get dressed." he simply told her, placing her bra and dress on top of her

She let out another groan, before slowly sitting up. He leaned over, kissing the top of her head before allowing her to slide her bra and then her dress back on. They didn't take any last minute looks to the human shaped door that Sikowitz had left into the night before, leaving his house and heading towards Beck's car.

Once Jade had gotten into the passenger seat she let her head rest against the window. Beck chuckled, watching her quickly fall back asleep as he started up the car and drove in the direction of home.

It had honestly been nice to go to Sikowitz. To forget everything that had happened at Jade's parents house, the arguing and finding out everything. Though he wished the sleepover had lasted longer, today was the day her mother was suppose to have all of her things out of the house and the day Jade was to move in.

His fingers gripped tighter onto the steering wheel. He didn't want Jade to go back into that house, not with her disgusting cousin living there. How could her father not believe a word that Jade said? Sure Beck had known in the beginning that the guy wasn't happy with his daughter's career choices. But to not even believe that one of his nephew's had been doing all that to Jade?

At a red light his eyes glanced over to Jade. Over to her face and then to her stomach. He reached over, placing his hand over her stomach and brushing his fingers over it.

"I'd never do that to you baby girl." he whispered

Pulling his hand back so that he could continue driving, he couldn't help thinking of it all. How long really had Jeremy been doing all this to Jade? Had her aunt known about it the entire time and just lying to her brother? Beck just honestly could not understand it at all, and hoped maybe his parents would help him and Jade with this whole custody issue.

He reached over to wake Jade up once he had pulled up by the RV. He had to wrap an arm around her waist and help support her as he helped her into the RV where she just shuffled back over to their bed and laid herself down. He chuckled, he would let her sleep as much as she wanted. In the meantime, maybe Tori's dad could help him.

He slipped out of the RV, only running inside his parents house and to tell his mother that Jade was sleeping in the RV and that he was running over to the Vega house. He knew his mother would be there to help Jade if she needed anything.

* * *

"_Where's your boyfriend to protect you now, cuz?" his voice questioned against her ear_

_She turned to look at him, narrowing her eyes as she tried to step away from him. But she only found herself backing into a corner, no way to escape him as he stood in front of her. His eyes were mocking her, his arms crossed in front of him as he just watched her. It was like a cat watching a mouse. It was usually Jade as the cat, but now she was the mouse._

"_Did you really think you could escape so fast? Run off with your boyfriend and live happily ever after?" he questioned her as he reached out, cupping her chin in his hand and tilting her head up_

"_You disgust me." she said to him_

"_If I disgusted you so much cuz, then why didn't you tell uncle all about us before?" he questioned her_

"_I did you sick fuck!" she yelled, reaching up to punch him_

_A hand had reached out though, taking her wrist before she could land the punch. She looked over, seeing her aunt glaring at her from where she now stood next to Jeremy. She was twisting Jade's arm painfully back, making her knees buckle under her as she tried to hold back her cry of pain._

"_You tried to get my son in trouble you whore!" she yelled at her_

"_Your son did it to himself, bitch!" Jade yelled back_

_The wall soon disappeared, and Jade now found herself laying on a bed. Her stomach wasn't large anymore, and she couldn't move as she heard crying. It sounded like a baby crying, and trying to look around she spotted a crib in the corner of a room. She could see the flailing body of a tiny baby inside the crib._

_Was that her baby? She tried even more to get up, to go and comfort her child. But no matter what she couldn't move. She gritted her teeth, her eyes starting to water as she listened to the babies cries get louder and louder. Soon there were footsteps and she saw someone walk into the room._

"_Really Jade, you can't even take care of a child." she heard her father's voice_

_He stepped closer to the bed, looking down at her as he held a tiny baby in his arms. It looked so much like her and Beck. Tan fingers reaching out for her mother, little dark hairs all over her tiny head. And those eyes, oh goodness those big blue eyes looking at Jade. She wanted to reach out and take the child into her arms, but she couldn't move an inch._

"_Be more responsible." she heard another voice_

_Looking to the other side of the bed stood her friends. It had been Andre's voice she heard, his eyes so judgmental as he looked at her. Why were they there? She looked to Beck, but he looked away from her, shaking his head as he took Tori's hand and walked around the bed to where her father stood._

"_She isn't a fit mother." Tori said_

"_Even my brother could take better care of a baby." Cat muttered_

"_That's just not right man." Rex spoke up from Robbie's arm_

_She tried to shake her head, to open her mouth and tell them that they didn't understand. That she had wanted to go gather that baby up into her arms as soon as she heard the little girl start to cry._

_The tears were streaming down her face. She wanted to comfort the child, she wanted to be the best mother she could be for that child. Why wouldn't anyone listen to her?_

Her eyes shot open. She was panting, her hands gripping onto the cloth of the dress where it covered her stomach. She felt the tears flowing down her face, the same tears that she was shedding in her dream. She hated herself in that dream, how she couldn't do anything for her child. And as silly as it had sounded to her when her mother had told them, she wanted to sing to her child.

So she recalled a song she had heard before. It had been a song she remembered from a movie Cat had made her sit through one day and watch. It was a silly Disney movie, and was one of those usual 'happily ever after' stories. But what Disney movie wasn't a happy ever after? But she could remember all the words, and so she sang.

"And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted."

She was running her fingers over her stomach, tracing patterns as she looked up at the ceiling. She remembered the little girl in her dream, how adorable and like Beck and herself she had looked. She had known instantly as soon as she laid eyes on that child that it was her's. That she had given birth to that little bundle, even if it was just a dream.

"And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new."

She had to admit now that she hadn't felt her child kick as often as she use to. But maybe Jade had gotten use to it? Maybe she had grown so use to the kicks that she hadn't even felt a recent one. She wouldn't tell Beck about it though, if he thought the smallest thing could be wrong he'd rush her to a hospital, and she hated hospitals. She wouldn't go back to one until she really needed too.

"And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted." she finished

She pulled herself out of bed, looking around for any signs of Beck. She figured maybe he was at his parents house, so she made her way over to the tiny bathroom and stripped out of the dress she had fallen asleep in. It had been something left over when his sister Kristen had moved out, and Jade was surprised it fit her at all.

Starting the shower up she tried to clear her mind of the dream. Though now she thought of what day it was. Her mother would be moving her stuff out of their home and moving in with her parents. And Jade's father would be expecting her to be willing enough to pack up her stuff and move it back into there.

She had to figure out what he wanted. Why he was so desperate to get custody of her. And she had to find a way out of it, she wasn't going to move in with a guy who had sexually assaulted her for years and a father who didn't give a shit about her. He had kicked her out! He couldn't just have her back whenever he wanted.

* * *

I'm so sorry that this is late guys! I got distracted Sunday, and then Monday I had a serious case of writers block. But the writer's block is dead. I'll be rushing to get out the next chapter plus the chapter of My Mockingbird and Can't Have You.

OH. If no one has checked it out yet, I highly suggest checking out the video for Forever by our favorite Victorious star who plays Andre, Leon Thomas. It is such a great song and the quote from The Notebook is just too cute. It makes me wonder if Leon is the type to actually sit down and watch chick flix like The Notebook?


	6. CH5, Uncertain

_**Chapter Five; Uncertain**_

Home. Home was a place where you were suppose to be comfortable, where you were suppose to be loved and cared for. That's what Beck's RV was to Jade, a home to her. Her sacred place where she could get away from everything. But now she was suppose to go back to her pa- well, now her father's house since he had kicked her mother out.

How was she suppose to go back there? To go live there with him, and Jeremy and her aunt and feel like she was safe. That house was now nothing like a safe place, it was a place where she would have names thrown at her. Where her cousin would figure it was right to stick his cock in his own relative and where her father could just down her self confidence bit by bit.

"I'm not going there." she stated

Beck blinked, looking over to where she lay behind him on his bed. Her fingers had stopped running through his hair, her eyes not even staring at the screen of the tiny TV sitting in front of them. She was looking up at the ceiling, her fingers playing with the end of her shirt. Reaching over, he took one of her hands in his.

"You don't have to go." he told her

"If I don't he'll come here himself and drag me out." she told him, rolling her eyes

"Well then he'll have difficulties trying to drag a pregnant girl out." he replied

She sighed, intertwining her fingers with his. Her dad wouldn't care if she was pregnant or not, he would still drag her out whether she was willing or kicking and screaming. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, tightening her hold on his hand. He sighed as well, pulling himself up so that he was laying next to her on the bed.

Sliding his free hand around her waist, her pulled her body to his. Taking in her scent, he pressed his lips against her neck. This would be their last minutes together, in the privacy of the small vehicle they called home. He would make the best of it if he had too, kissing up her neck he pressed his lips against hers.

"I'm not letting you go back to that." he promised her

She smiled, glad that he would promise her something like that. But it was a promise he was going to have to break, because her father got what he wanted no matter what. She would have this baby before she was 18 and there was no way they would let a 17 year old girl stay with her boyfriend in an RV with a baby.

He brought his hand up, cupping her cheek. She brought her hands up as well, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled himself closer to her. His free hand slid down her side, slipping into her pants and sliding his hand further down until he was rubbing her clit through her panties. With a gasp, she gripped his hair in her hands.

Nipping at her bottom lip, he slid his tongue into her mouth, rolling his tongue around his. She gave a moan against his mouth, pulling himself a little on top of her. Unbuttoning her pants, he pulled away from her mouth to slide them down her legs.

When he moved up to return his lips to hers, he was not surprised when she pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him back against the bed. She crawled on top of him, her fingers going to unbutton his plaid shirt. He watched her, watching her black painted nails as she slowly unbuttoned one button at a time.

* * *

Watching her sleep, he smiled wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. He loved the feeling of her body pressed against his, and to think that soon it would probably be in the arms of her disgusting cousin. He gritted his teeth, sliding his hand up to run over her arm. He would protect her as much as he could, the law couldn't let her go back there.. Right?

He wasn't sure what time Mr. West would be expecting Jade. Mrs. West had already moved out, calling earlier and crying to Jade that Mr. West had all her stuff packed up and on the front porch. He didn't know at all what Mrs. West was going through right now, his parents were both together and he didn't think what happened with Jade's parents would happen between them.

"Beck."

He blinked out of his daze, looking to her face. Her eyes were still shut, but he could tell she was awake. She wasn't much the type to talk in her sleep, and well.. If she did talk in her sleep then he better get proof. Because she would deny it the whole time.. But then she'd also possibly kill him if he recorded her talking in her sleep.

"Ya babe?" he questioned

"How many times do I have you tell you, I hate it when you watch me when I sleep." she said

He chuckled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her temple. Untangling his body from hers, he slid out of bed and slid his boxers on. She gave a groan, her hand grabbing onto his wrist to pull him back into bed with her. He simply smiled and pulled his arm out of her grip.

"You should probably get dressed encase your father decides to show up." he told her

"Ew, thanks for that gross image in my head." she said slowly sitting up

He watched her, eying her body when she sheets fell to pool around her waist, his eyes focusing on her breasts before down to her belly. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging him to her. She nestled her head against his stomach, her eyebrow raising when his body decided at that moment that it was time to let them know that he was hungry.

"C'mon." he said pulling her out of bed

"Be glad I'm pregnant, or I'd make the effort of getting my scissors out of my bag and cutting your hair off." she threatened

"I think I'll have to worry about that enough when our child is old enough to hold scissors." he said

She chuckled, sliding her bra on as she watched him go into his bathroom. She was curious on how their child would be when they grew up. Would they find Jade's same fascination for hammers and scissors? Maybe they would want to learn to play guitar or sing. She couldn't help grinning thinking of what it would be for a little boy or girl that looked like Jade or Beck torturing the future students of Hollywood Arts.

"You think Sikowitz will still be working at Hollywood Arts when our kid goes to school there?!" she called to Beck

"Well.. He's only in his 30's. I don't see why not." Beck replied

She chewed on her bottom lip, nodding her head even though he couldn't see it. The teacher would at least be in some part of their childs life right? And even though Jade couldn't stand them, she knew the Vega sisters would both be in some parts of her little one's life. Though she really didn't want Trina or Tori to be.

"Good thing Trina will never have kids." she said

"Jade!" Beck snapped

"What? I'm just saying. Who would want to be with Trina. Well, except maybe Sinjin." she said with a shrug

Stepping out of the bathroom, Beck glared at Jade where she stood fully dressed. Her head was cocked to the side, as if she didn't feel any shame at all for saying what she had just said. He agreed, that Trina was a bit.. Too much and that most guys at school talked about how they would never date her if she was the last girl on earth. But she really wasn't bad looking, it was just her personality that chased guys away.

"How would you feel if people said that about you?" he questioned her

"No one would. Why are you sticking up for her anyways? Do you want to have Trina's little untalented children?" she asked crossing her arms

"No. I was just asking you to step into Trina's shoe-"

"I don't want to step into Trina's untalented shoes. Because that would mean I'm Tori Vega's screech box sister who can only get a guy if he was paid a thousand bucks to date her." she cut him off

He sighed, sliding his jeans on. Next time he decides to defend someone, it might as well be someone Jade can actually stand because trying to at least make her a little less mean about Trina Vega was not going to pass. Running a hand through his hair, this would probably be the only thing he wouldn't miss if she did go back to her father's house.

"Can we just, forget it?" he asked her

"Oh sure, let's just forget your new found crush on Trina." she said with a sarcastic laugh

"I do not have a crush on Trina." he told her

"Then why even try telling me that someone like her could ever get someone to love her?" she asked

"Because someone loved you Jade. I, love you. Do you know how many guys in school question how I can love you? How I could break it off with Tori for you?" he stepped forward, his brown eyes meeting hers

She flinched, that affecting her. She knew people had been unhappy finding out that Beck had broken up with Tori for the Jade West. Girl's couldn't understand how he could love someone as mean as her, and boys couldn't understand why he could settle with her. Sure she was hot, but her temper got her nowhere.

"Whatever." she said, turning and walking out of his RV.

He sighed, grabbing his phone and sliding it into his pocket before he followed her out. She hadn't gone far, having to walk slower then she would have wanted. She reached over to the handle of his car, getting ready to pull herself into the front seat.

"Where are you going Jade?" he questioned

"Cat's." she told him

"Your not driving all the way to Cat's." he said, walking over and pulling her away

She glared at him, trying to push him away from her. If she wanted to drive then she was going to drive, she wasn't going to let her pregnancy stop her from driving the few blocks to Cat's house. Her strength wasn't as it was though with how worn out simply being pregnant made her. So she ended up losing that fight as he lead her over to the passenger side before he climbed into the drivers seat.

The ride was silent. Jade nor Beck had bothered turning on music or at least even talking about what had happened. She sat in the passenger seat, her arms crossed and her eyes watching the scenery go by. His eyes kept forward on the road, his hands gripping onto the steering wheel as he silently talked to himself inside his head.

He wanted to say something to her, to stop this silent treatment that she was deciding to give him. He was just trying to defend Trina, and it wasn't right for her to say no one would love Trina, since so many people said the same about her. If he could love the schools tough, ice cold Jade West then he was sure someone would end up loving Trina Vega.

"Jade.. Listen, I'm just saying.. Before you j-"

"Beck. Please, just shut up." she said, not looking away from the window

"Fine." he huffed

Pulling up in front of Cat's house, it was still quiet as Jade stepped out and slammed the door behind her. He watched her waddle her way up to the front door and bang her palms on the door. He couldn't help but chuckle, because if she wasn't pregnant he was sure that instead of banging on the door with her hands she probably would have just kicked it open like she did at his RV whenever the door was locked.

Cat opened the door, and he heard the loud 'Jade!' that left her when she saw the dark girl standing in front of her. She then looked past Jade to where Beck sat in his car, waving wildly as she said something to Jade. He wasn't sure what, but when he saw Jade look over her shoulder to him he knew it was about him.

She shook her head, pushing past Cat and into the house. Cat pouted out her lip, before waving goodbye to Beck and following Jade inside. With a sigh, he pulled away from Cat's house hoping that maybe their redheaded friend would calm Jade down a bit from thinking that he had some interest in Trina Vega.

"Why couldn't Beck come in?" Cat asked Jade after watching Beck drive away

"Because he has a crush on Tori's annoying sister." Jade replied, sitting herself down on the couch in Cat's living room

Cat gasped, walking over to sit next to Jade. Fingering the sleeves to her pink shirt, she watched Jade rest her head back and close her eyes. Cat didn't know that Beck had a crush on Trina, she couldn't really believe it when him and Jade were going to have a baby soon. But she had to believe Jade right? Jade never lied to her.

"Why does he have a crush on Trina?" Cat questioned

"I don't know." Jade sighed

"Well.. One time my brother had a crush on his doctor. He would always call her cute names whenever we would go to see her. Until one time he tried to kiss her, and she slapped him and now she's not his doctor anymore." Cat said with a shrug

Jade now regretted coming here. She had just wanted to get out of that RV, it wasn't right for Beck and her to have that amazing moment together and then for him to start talking about his huge crush on the older Vega sister. Why would he even have sex with her if he was in love with Trina Vega?

"Cat.. Can you just shut up for a minute." Jade said

"Kay kay!" Cat said happily, giggling in her seat next to Jade

Jade let out a groan when instead of her shutting up, she just sat next to her giggling like she was laughing last minute at some joke. She brought her hand up, covering Cat's mouth with it to try and cease her annoying giggling. Now with the room silent, she let her eyes open as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you think he loves her?" Jade questioned Cat

"My brother loves his doctor? Maybe." Cat replied once Jade pulled her hand away

"Not that you idiot! Beck and Trina!" Jade snapped

Cat jumped, pulling herself off the couch as she looked at Jade with wide eyes. She pouted out her lip, tapping her finger to her cheek as she thought it over for a little. Then she gave Jade a large smile, shaking her head and giggling when some of her hair covered her face. She didn't think Beck would love Trina, maybe as a friend like Cat loved all her friends.

"He loves you Jadey." she told him with a reassuring nod

"Then why did he defend Trina?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm not sure." Cat answered

Jade sighed, nodding her head. She would talk to Beck later about it, maybe he did love her. Maybe he was falling for little miss Trina Vega. It wouldn't be a surprise there since he was already with the younger Vega sister. Pulling herself off the couch, she followed Cat as the girl drug her into the kitchen. The girl was going off about how the 4th of July would be coming up soon and she wanted to make cookies for the gang.

"Do you think I should make red, white and blue ones. For the flag? Or maybe I should make different color ones to look like fireworks." Cat looked at everything she already had set up on the table

She had about three different things of cookie dough and tons of things to go on top. Chocolate chips, multicolored sprinkles, icing and whatever else the girl could possibly pick up at a bakery. Jade thought both ideas sounded stupid, but that was just her and she wasn't that big of a person who baked cookies or cakes like Cat.

"Do both." Jade answered with a shrug

"That's a great idea!" Cat said bouncing up and down

So the rest of the day spent with Cat was watching and being forced to make cookies with her. Most of the ingredients got over both girls though. Cat ended up with blue and pink sprinkles dumped over her head when she tried to get Jade to put yellow sprinkles on her cookies. Cookie dough stained a bit of her outfit from the multiple times Cat would press her hands against Jade's stomach to whisper something to the baby.

Beck raised an eyebrow when he watched both girls walk out of Cat's house, he smiled when Cat reached over and gave Jade a hug before bending over to whisper something to her stomach. He chuckled when he watched Jade try to shove the red haired girl away, before she turned and walked towards his car. He leaned over the passenger seat, opening the door for her and trying to clear the smirk on his face when she slid into the car.

"Don't ask about it." she said slamming the door shut

"Did I miss something going on in there?" he asked, pointing towards Cat's house

"Just go home." she groaned

He gave another chuckle, pulling away from Cat's house. He reached his hand over, placing it on her knee and rubbing his thumb against her leg. She didn't pull away, so he took that as a good sign that things might be fine with the argument they had earlier that day. He was about to ask her how things were with Cat, but stopped when they both heard her phone ringing.

She slid her hand into her pocket, pulling her phone out. He felt her tense under his hand, glancing over to look at her face. Licking his lips, he could only guess it was one thing.

"What?" she pressed the phone to her ear

_"Where are you?"_ her father asked on the other line

"I'm going home." she replied

_"You were suppose to be here an hour ago."_ he growled out from the other end

"I didn't know I had a deadline to be back at Beck's RV." she said with a smirk

_"Your coming home. Not to that boy's RV."_ he told her

"Home is that RV. Not with you and your cunt of a sister." she told him

Beck slid his hand up her leg, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. She looked over to him, smiling before focusing on what her father was now spewing out on the other end of the phone.

_"Watch what you say about your aunt, be lucky that she didn't report you for what you did to Jeremy."_

She gave out a laugh, intertwining her fingers with Beck as her father continued going off about how 'happy' she should be about going back there, and how she should be glad that she isn't in jail or something for what she had done to Jeremy. It was a load of bullshit and he just thought he could feed whatever lies he wanted to.

"I'm not going back there, I'm going home." she said before hanging up

Beck brought her hand up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand before setting it back down between them. Her phone started to ring again but he watched from the corner of his eye as she turned her phone off and slid it back into her pocket.

"Don't be surprised if he decides to show his face at the RV later tonight." she said rolling her eyes

* * *

I really need to kill this writers block I've been getting! Haha. But anywho, how do you guys feel on this chapter? Promise you, there will be a bit more.. Excitement later on? Well.. Okay, maybe not excitement. But more drama with Jade's family, maybe some drama within the group of friends?

I also realized that Jade is 7 months pregnant, and when she found out it was around December. So currently it'll be .. If my math and calender skills are correct.. It will be June, almost July. And I said they were in school acouple chapters back so.. I guess we'll just say it's like.. A summer program or something at Hollywood Arts?


	7. CH6, I'm Not Home

_**Chapter Six; I'm Not Home**_

Just as she predicted, it was only half an hour after they arrived to Beck's RV that Mr. West stood outside the vehicle, his fist pounding on the door as he waited for his daughter or her boyfriend to open the door for him. Standing quickly behind him, Jeremy looked around as he held a suit case to his chest.

"Jadelyn! Answer the door!" Mr. West yelled

From inside his parents house, Beck looked in the direction of the front door when he heard Mr. West's voice. His parents and he all shared a look before pushing themselves away from the kitchen table where they had been talking and made their way down the hall and out the front door.

"What is going on?" Mr. Oliver questioned

"I'm here for my daughter." Mr. West told him

"Beck where is Jade?" Mrs. West questioned her son

"She's getting a shower." Beck replied

Pushing past Jeremy and Mr. West, Beck opened the door and stepped inside where he heard the water in the shower stop. He could hear the footsteps behind him as the three adults and Jade's cousin as they followed him inside the tight space. Moving to the door to the small bathroom, he turned a bit to look to the others.

Jeremy had set the suit case on his bed, opening it up while Mr. West started scooping clothes off the floor. Whatever were Jade's he'd toss over to the suit case while Beck's stuff he quickly dropped back onto the floor. Mrs. Oliver's eyes narrowed, snatching her sons clothes off the floor and quickly folding them up.

"What the hell is going on?" Jade questioned opening the door in only a towel

Beck's eyes widen, and he quickly pulls her body to his. She looked over his shoulder to where everyone is standing watching them. She wasn't really that surprised to find her father there, when he wanted something done then he got it done. But what did surprise her was Jeremy there, watching her with an amused smirk. She narrowed her eyes at him, tightening her hold on her towel.

"Get dressed Jadelyn. We're leaving." her father simply states, turning and leaving the RV

Beck's eyes are pleading with his parents, they can't let her go back there. She can't go back to that home with her father and her cousin. But his mother only looks down at her feet, her husband wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he shakes his head at his son. Jade is underage and still has to do whatever her parents want.

Closing up the suit case, Jeremy give a chuckle as he turns and follows Mr. West out of the RV. Mr and Mrs. Oliver say nothing as they follow them, leaving Beck and Jade some alone time before Jade has to go.

"I can't go Beck." she whimpered into his chest

"I don't want you to go either babe." he tells her, running his fingers through her hair

She tilts her head up, looking into his eyes as he brings his hands around to cup her cheeks. Pushing herself up on her toes she catches his mouth with her own, passionately kissing him as she wraps her arms tighter around his neck. She can't go back to that house, without her mother there it will be nothing but a nightmare. And not the good kind.

Reluctantly having to let her go, he takes off his plaid shirt, sliding it over her shoulders. She lets the towel drop from her body, and if they didn't have people waiting for them outside he would have taken this minute to drink in every inch of her body. He can see her chewing on her bottom lip, sliding her arms through the sleeves as she buttons up his shirt.

"You know my door is always open Jade." he told her kissing her forehead once she was completely dressed

She sighed, reaching up and stroking his cheek before sliding her hand down his arm and taking his hand in hers. Intertwining their fingers, he lead her out of the RV where his parents were standing waiting for them. Mr. West and Jeremy were already in Mr. West's car, the car running as they waited for Jade.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Mrs. Oliver whispered as she hugged Jade

Jade didn't reply as she pulled away from Beck's mother. The woman pressed herself up against her husband as she watched Beck follow Jade over to the car where Mr. West was waiting. She wished she could say something to help her son and his girlfriend, but she was in no relation to Jade so she couldn't do much but stand here and watch.

Opening the car door for her, Beck pressed a kiss to her temple before watching her climb into the back seat. He shut the door, and quickly backed away from the car before Mr. West ran over his feet as he pulled out of the driveway and drove away from the Oliver house.

She reached out, wanting to say something to Beck. But it was heartbreaking to see how depressed he looked as he walked back to his RV. He didn't say anything to his parents as he opened up the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. With a sigh, Mrs. Oliver looked to her husband.

"I hate this." she muttered

"I know hun." he replied patting her shoulder

nestling her head into the crook of his neck, she took in a deep breath before walking towards their home. Maybe she could make some phone calls or something, anything for her son right?

* * *

The car ride to the West house was torturous to Jade. With her eyes trained onto her phone, she sent a text to Cat hoping the girl would agree on spending the night so that Jade wouldn't be stuck at home at any point alone tonight. While she was texting Cat, Jeremy would reach his hand over, resting it upon her thigh.

Raising her eyebrows, she pried his fingers off her thigh and tossed his hand onto his own lap. But with an amused look he only returned his hand back to her thigh, in which she once again peeled it off and threw it again to his lap. That really wasn't helping anything though since it only continued through most of the ride until she finally gave a loud annoyed groan.

"Would you knock it off!" she snapped

He chuckled, sliding his hand down her thigh to her knee but not removing his hand. Figuring that was the most she was going to get of losing his hand off her leg, she sent off the text to Cat and then crossed her arms as she looked out the window. Watching the streets go by, she recognized the houses of her old neighbors. There was the annoying little 5th graders that lived on the corner that she had invited for one of her Jade with Tots videos.

God she had hated those kids. The little girl constantly asked questions about what Jade was wearing and her make up. And the boy would constantly pick things up and ask questions on what they did at Hollywood Arts. It was so annoying and she hoped her kid wouldn't be as annoying as them or she was going to be locking them up in their room with nothing but a bottle of water and a bag of cereal.

When they pulled up to the West house, she threw the door open and pulled herself out. Luckily to be out of that tight space with Jeremy, she quickly moved up to the front door and stormed inside and straight to her old bedroom. Slamming the door shut and locking it, she hoped Jeremy and her father would know better then to come bother her.

Laying back on her bed, she quickly dialed up Beck's number. She was already missing having his warm body laying next to hers, and the way he would reach over and press his hand to her stomach and talk to the baby. Chewing on her black fingernails, she listened to the phone as it rang and rang until it lead to his voice mail.

Back at the RV he had laid out on his bed with his arms crossed over his face, his eyes closed as he missed having his girlfriend laying right next to him. Sliding one of his arms away from his face, he reached down into his pocket as he grabbed onto the small box. He had this whole romantic date planned out for them tomorrow, but he just couldn't look forward to it now with what had just happened.

Hearing his phone ringing he ignored it, not wanting to talk to anyone right now. The only person he wanted to talk to was Jade, but she wasn't here right now with him. She was at her old house with a guy who had sexually harassed her! He groaned, turning and punching into the wall of the RV.

"There's gotta be a way around this." he growled out as he found tears threatening to come to his eyes

He wanted to be able to protect her from her cousin. There had to be something right, maybe some way he could get evidence of the guy doing that to her that would allow her to not have to live in that house. He was sure they wouldn't allow Jade to live with her mother until she got a job and could support herself, Jade and the baby.

His phone started ringing again but he again ignored it as he stared at the wall. His fist was killing him and he felt maybe he had to have bruised something. Or broken something maybe? He wasn't all that sure but he didn't care either. He just wanted Jade here with him, not in that house with people who didn't love her.

Finally when his phone decided to ring for a third time he reached over, pulling the phone to his ear as he pressed the button to answer it. He really didn't want to talk, but apparently someone was going to continue to call him and not stop until he picked up.

"What?!" he snapped into the phone

"_Whoa, someone's a crabby Kathy."_ Tori Vega said on the other end

"What do you want Vega?" he questioned

"_Whoa, Jade did you get Beck's voice or did you get Jade's attitude Beck?"_ she asked

With a sigh, he leaned his head back as he waited for Tori to just tell him what it was that she wanted. Why did she have to call him three times if she was just going to question him something stupid like that?

"_I was just wondering if you were going to be at rehearsals tomorrow." _she told him

"Yes Tori, I'm going to be there." he replied

She nodded on her end of the phone, twirling hair around her finger as she listened a bit more to him. He didn't sound the same, he sounded like something was different. Had someone died or something?

"_Hey Beck."_

"What now Tori?"

"_What's wrong?" _she asked

"Nothing Tori. Listen, I really don't want to talk right now." he said before hanging up

Pulling the phone away from her ear, she blinked as she looked at it before dialing up Jade's number next. If anyone would know if there was something wrong with Beck, it would have to be Jade. Humming Make It Shine, she walked over to her refrigerator as she pulled out the container of pink lemonade.

"_Hello, Jade's phone. Cat speaking!"_ Cat's voice giggled out from the other end

"Hey Cat, it's Tori."

"_Oh hey Tori! How are you?" _Cat questioned

"I'm good. But um.. Is Jade with you?" Tori asked raising an eyebrow

"_Yep, she's sitting right here with me. She's painting my nails though."_ she replied

"Is it even safe for her to be painting your nails while she's pregnant?" Tori asked

She didn't really know much about pregnancy, being the second born she really didn't experience watching her mother go through being pregnant. She just knew that you got bigger and you had morning sickness and sometimes you had weird food cravings. Like her mother told her that when she was pregnant with her she had cravings for pickles with peanut butter.

"_I'm pregnant Vega, not suicidal."_ she heard Jade's voice in the background

"_She said she's -"_

"I heard what she said Cat." Tori sighed

"_Oh my god how did you hear her?"_ Cat asked

"Never mind that Cat. Do you guys know what's wrong with Beck?" she questioned

"_No. What's wrong with Beck?" _Cat tilted her head on her end of the phone

"Well, I called him and he just sounded angry." she said

Cat blinked, looking to Jade who had paused painting Cat's toenails. She reached over, snatching her phone out of Cat's hand and pressing the phone to her ear. Cat took the brush to the nail polish away from Jade before she got pink on her cheek, closing the bottle of polish up as she listened in on what they were talking about.

"You talked to Beck?" Jade asked narrowing her eyes

"_Ya, I wanted to know if he was going to rehearsals tomorrow."_ Tori replied

"What the fuck?! He answered your phone call but didn't even answer mine?!" Jade snapped before hanging up on Tori

Cat gasped, watching Jade's fingers as she stabbed them onto the buttons on her phone. She was pressing her phone to her ear, her fingers running through her hair as she waited for Beck to answer the phone. Reaching over, Cat couldn't help but take her hand in her's, trying to calm Jade down since she could tell by the way she was chewing on her lip and how her fingers were nervously running through her hair that it wasn't safe for her to get paranoid

When she squeezed her hand she watched Jade's mouth tilt up in a bit of a smile before she loud out a groan as Beck didn't answer his phone. Cat gasped when she watched Jade chuck her phone across the room, witnessing it as it smashed against the wall before turning her attention to Jade.

"I can't do this Cat. I'm not going to be able to last long in this house with these people." Jade groaned out

Cat pouted out her bottom lip, scooting closer to Jade as she wrapped her arms around Jade's shoulders. She didn't know what to say to Jade, she could only nod her head, agreeing with Jade that ever she didn't want her to stay in this house. She would stay here as long as Jade wanted her to, it was the summer and most of the time her brother was at his doctor's, so it wasn't like she'd be needed that often at home.

"It'll be fine Jadey." she whispered

"No, it won't Cat. Everything isn't rainbows and butterflies." Jade said pushing her away from her

Cat pouted out her bottom lip more, playing with the ends of her red hair as she watched her best friend. Pulling herself off the bed, she went over to retrieve Jade's possibly broken phone where it perched up against the wall. She looked at the screen, taking in the cracked screen and pressed a button, hoping it would turn on

"How come he would answer Vega's call but not mine?" Jade questioned to no one in particular

"Maybe he was using the potty?" Cat questioned as she walked over with Jade's phone

"But that's the second time I've called him Cat!" Jade said throwing her hands up

"My brother uses the bathroom a lot. I'm not sure why." Cat said as she held Jade's phone out to her

With a sigh, Jade took her phone. Besides the crack it didn't seem to be broken, though she hadn't tried sending a text or anything. But at least she hadn't dropped it in the toilet like Tori complained about multiple times. Seriously, who took their phone into the bathroom anyway? If she wanted someone to hear her go to the bathroom she would have just drug the person in with them.

"Try again." Cat said pointing to the screen

"Don't tell me what to do." Jade stated before dialing Beck's number again

Pressing her phone to her ear again, she shushed Cat who was giggling next to her as she listened to the phone ring. She hoped Beck would answer this time, it wasn't right that he would answer his ex girlfriends phone call and totally avoid the last two calls Jade – his current girlfriend – had made.

"_Jade?" _he answered

"Where have you been?" she questioned

"_Home. Why what's up?"_ he questioned

"I've called you twice and you never called me back. Yet you had time to talk to Vega." she said through gritted teeth

"_I only talked to Tori because my phone kept ringing and I just wanted it to stop."_ he told her

"So you didn't want to talk to me at all?" she raised an eyebrow

"_I did want to talk to you babe."_ he told her

"Oh, sure you did." she rolled her eyes

Cat brought her head closer to Jade's, trying to listen in on the phone conversation coming on from Beck's end of the phone. Jade sighed, trying to pull herself away from Cat without falling off the other side of the bed.

"_I really did."_ he told her

"Tell me you love me." she ordered

"_Magic word?"_ he teased on the other end

She groaned, and Cat giggled as she leaned over to poke at Jade's stomach. She tried to bat her hand away from her, thinking of what word it might be that Beck was asking for. Usually she said please and it worked, but other times he gave her some random word that he pulled off the top of his head.

"Lotion?" she questioned

"_Actually it was Tuna." _he said

"Whatever." she sighed

"_I love you Jade."_ he told her

She smiled, her cheeks getting warm as she blushed. Cat raised an eyebrow, bringing a strand of her own hair up and comparing it to the lighter shade of red on Jade's cheeks.

"I love you too." she told him

* * *

Man, I either distract myself or get randomly stuck even though I know where I want to go with the chapter. It sucks man! Haha, anyways. Hope you guys like the chapter.

Anyone seen the video of Liz and Ari singing Take Me Or Leave Me from Rent? I can't stop listening to it!


	8. CH7, What Friends Are For

_**Chapter Seven; What Friends Are For  
**_

Cat was usually an early riser, so it wasn't random at all when she woke up at 6 in the morning. She looked to the dark haired girl that laid in the bed next to her, giggling at how cute Jade looked while she was sleeping. Reaching over, she carefully lifted Jade's arm and slid her giraffe under her arm before she crawled out of bed.

Jade looked even cuter to her now with the stuffed giraffe held to her chest, but Cat knew better then to try to take a picture so she would just have to keep it in memory. Tip toeing her way to the door, she let herself out so that Jade could get a few extra minutes of sleep. Humming as she skipped down the hallway, she heard loud talking and moving into the kitchen she saw Jade's father, aunt and her cousin sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning!" she said with a big smile

"Well this one's different." Jade's aunt commented

"That's one of Jade's classmates, Caterina Valentine." Mr. West told her

"Why's her hair that color?" Jeremy questioned

"Shush Jeremy, she can hear you." his mother snapped

"Don't worry, she's so dumb she wouldn't even know your talking about her." Mr. West chuckled out

Cat blinked, staring at the three. Her eyes began to water up but she tried to keep them back as she walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk. Trying to ignore them as they continued their conversation she went about making herself a bowl of cereal, wondering if the box of Trix Jade usually had for her was still in it's usual place.

"How far along do you think she is Grace?" Mr. West questioned his sister

"She looks to be about 7 months, but I wouldn't be surprised if the babies already dead and she's just carrying around a dead fetus." Jade's aunt snorted into laughter

"That is so rude!" Cat claimed, turning to look at them

"Stay out of this." Jade's father said narrowing his eyes at her

She pouted out her bottom lip, turning back to stare down into her bowl of cereal. How could they be so mean about a child that wasn't even born yet? The least they could be was happy that Jade was happy about having a baby but they were just sitting here laughing about it as if it was all a big joke.

"What are we going to do with the little brat if It is alive?" Jeremy asked

"Claim that Jade is an unfit mother. Like she could really take care of a child, I mean look at her." Grace said with a shrug

"Worse then her own mother." Mr. West said shaking his head

Chewing on her bottom lip, she put away the milk before picking her milk up and walking out of the room. She stopped halfway down the hall though, leaning against the wall as she listened in for if they were going to continue their conversation. She couldn't believe what they were talking about, how cruel they could be about someone related to them.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the child end's up like her, or that Caterina girl. Really what is up with her hair?" Grace questioned

"She's got some mental issues." Mr. West told her

"She definitely looks like she has mental issues." Jeremy added in

She felt the tears again, and she wanted to let out a 'What's that suppose to mean?!' but instead she just continued down the hall until she was slipping back into Jade's bedroom. Pressing her back against the door, she finally let the tears flow as they dripped off her chin and landed in her bowl of cereal. How could they be so mean?

"Cat?"

She looked over to where Jade lay, her eyes could show Cat that she had just woken up and was probably still half asleep but she looked worried as she watched her. Biting back the sob that threatened to come out, Cat quickly scooped up some cereal into her spoon and slid it into her mouth.

"Cat, put the cereal down and come here." Jade instructed

With a whimper, she moved to place the bowl of cereal on Jade's desk before shuffling her way over to the bed. Pulling herself on top of, Jade pulled her over until her face was placed into her shoulder and the tears were flowing out again. Running her fingers through the tiny girl's red hair, Jade tried to shush down her sobbing.

This was just one of the reasons Cat didn't understand they could be so cruel to Jade. She was so loving when she wanted to be, she always kept boxes of colorful cereal for her, and also boxes of 100 crayons. She was so motherly to Cat that it was like she was her mother instead of the woman who was always busy looking over her dangerous older brother.

And though Jade wouldn't admit it, Cat knew that Jade could be loving and caring to her friends. Her father just didn't know how loving and caring Jade could be because he denied her love when she was younger.

"What's wrong Cat?" Jade questioned

"Your family is so mean." Cat whispered

Jade sat up, prying Cat away and holding her arm's length away as she looked at her. Cat was still wearing her pajamas, so Jeremy hadn't done anything to her. What had her dad and her aunt done to Cat though for even the happy red head to call her family mean.

"What happened Cat?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"They're talking about you out there Jadey." Cat told her

"Cat they always talk about me, really it's nothing to get this upset about." Jade sighed, pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear

"You don't understand though Jade. They were talking about you and little Cat." Cat told her

"What do you mean Cat?" Jade asked

Cat started twirling a strand of hair between her fingers, looking down at her lap. Her eyes looked at the pattern of unicorns on her pink pajamas, how much she wished her and Jade could just find a unicorn and run away. Go live somewhere in a sugar castle and become great actresses or singers and just forget the bad stuff.

"They said they wouldn't be surprised if your baby was dead." Cat said so quietly, Jade had to learn forward to hear her

"And then.. They said if the baby was still alive they would claim you as an unfit mother Jade." Cat finally looked up from the happy unicorns and to Jade's concerned blue eyes

Jade nodded her head, pulling Cat back to her. Wrapping her arm around Cat's tiny body, she rested her chin on the girls head as she let what Cat told her sink in. She really didn't doubt her father had said stuff like that, but it also made her understand a bit now as to why he wanted custody so bad over her.

"Hey Jade.." Cat turned a bit to look at her

"Hm?" Jade replied

"Do I have.. Mental issues?" Cat asked

If this had been a different situation, Jade probably would have rolled her eyes at that question and muttered something about Cat having some sort of issues. But this wasn't the situation for eye rolling and her usual Jade comments. So instead, she gave a tiny smile and patted Cat's head.

"No, you don't have mental issues." she told her

"Hehe, neither do you Jade." Cat said before she slid off the bed

She went over to her forgotten bowl of cereal, walking back over to Jade as she started pulling different colorful shapes onto the spoon and pointing out what fruit the cereal was suppose to be. Jade barely paid attention though as she thought of what Cat said, if only she had caught that on video or something. Get some sort of proof on what her father was trying to do.

If she didn't have proof, it would be easy for them to think she was an unfit mother. She had dark hair and dark clothing. She had a tattoo and piercings and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Even though those things all were small little things that didn't really mean much to how she treated her kid, it was usually their first encounters that made them want to make up their mind. And if they laid eyes on someone like Jade..

"I think this one is a raspberry.. But it could also be a bunch of cherries right?" Cat said holding up something red

"I'm getting a shower." Jade muttered pulling herself out of bed

"Don't forget all of your clothes. Sometimes my brother forgets his underwear." Cat told her

Jade rolled her eyes, going to retrieve clothes from the suitcase she hadn't bothered with unpacking. What was the point in unpacking it if she didn't even want to be here? Cat sat on the bed loudly chewing cereal as she watched Jade pull out a pair of sweats and a red plaid shirt that she had kidnapped from Beck.

Walking the short distance from her bedroom to the bathroom she hoped Cat would be fine by herself. It wasn't that she was worried that the girl would be lonely or that she would hurt herself. But more of what would happen with Jeremy and her aunt Grace living there. If he did what he had done to Jade, what was to say that he wouldn't try that on Cat?

With a sigh, she set her clothes and her towel onto the edge of the sink as she moved over to start the shower. Stripping out of her clothes, she stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over her body as she tried to ignore the fact that two people she hated lived in the house and could at any minute go and bother her best friend.

* * *

He knew Cat was over at Jade's keeping her company, but he didn't like the fact of two defenseless girls being in the same house with Jeremy. Especially since one of the defenseless girls was his girlfriend who was currently carrying his baby. So Beck hadn't bothered with stopping in to see his parents or making himself breakfast. He just made himself coffee, and with cup in hand he left to go see his girlfriend and Cat.

He probably shouldn't have made coffee because he knew Jade would be annoyed with him drinking it when he knew she couldn't, but he needed something to wake him up since him and Jade weren't much of morning risers. He'd just have to suffer through his girlfriend yelling at him though.

Arriving at the West house, he caught sight of a curtain in one of the windows peeling back as someone peeked out from the guest bedroom. Though before he could take notice to who it was the curtain was already being slid back in to place, and so he'd figure out whoever it was when they answered the door.

"Ah, no surprise the boyfriend is here." Jeremy stated when he opened up the door

Beck crossed his arms, staring at Jeremy as he waited for him to move out of the way. He only grinned, sliding his hands into his pockets as he looked at Beck. Beck raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to say something since he was obviously not going to move.

"Surprised my cousin could bag someone like you. Sure she's hot, but you look like you could get better looking girls." Jeremy said

"Looks isn't the only thing to a person." Beck told him

"You can't tell me you like her for her attitude." Jeremy laughed

"I really don't see why I have to tell you why I love her." Beck said narrowing his eyes

"Because she's my cousin." Jeremy told him

"Ya, and you really act like it." Beck rolled his eyes

"Listen kid, if your going to give an attitude you can leave." Jeremy told him

"If anyone here is a kid I'm pretty sure it's you." Beck said before shoving him away from the doorway

Jeremy reached over, catching Beck by the upper arm. He was about to say something but before he could Beck beat him to it. Taking his hand and pulling it off his arm, he glared at Jeremy.

"I don't know what you and her father are planning. But you people are nothing but scum." Beck growled out

"And I think you've outstayed your welcome." Jeremy sneered

The two glared at each other. Beck's hands were clenching at his side, and he wanted nothing more then to reach over and punch this guy in the face. He had wanted to hit this guy since the moment Jade had told him what happened, and he wouldn't feel bad at all for doing it. Luckily Mr. West saved Jeremy before he could try and hit him.

"Beck, I didn't know you were coming over." Mr. West said as he walked into the room

"Since when did Jade ever tell you I was coming over." Beck said

"True.." Mr. West muttered

Jeremy grumbled something under his breath as he walked out of the room, leaving Beck standing there with Mr. West who he also had the urge to hit, though not as bad as he wanted to hit Jeremy.

"That wacko teacher of yours still work at Hollywood Arts?" Mr. West questioned

"Sikowitz, yeah he still works there." Beck replied, running a hand through his hair

Mr. West nodded his head. The room was silent, with Mr. West trying to think of something to ask Beck while Beck just uncomfortably shifted on his feet. Finally, Mr. West just turned and walked out of the room. Beck sighed, before walking down the hall in the direction of Jade's bedroom.

Opening the door, he peeked his head inside to see Cat laying upside down off the edge of Jade's bed. She was giggling as she opened her mouth and made faces at herself in the mirror against one of the walls. He couldn't help but let out a laugh at how weird and yet hilarious their friend was.

"Beck!" she cried out as she rolled off the bed

"Hey Cat." he greeted

She ran over to the door, taking his arm and pulling him inside the bedroom. Leading him over to the bed, she pushed him so that he was laying halfway off the edge like she had previously been. She was giggling out something, but he could barely catch half the words she said as she climbed onto the bed next to him and also hung upside down off the side.

"What are we doing?" he questioned

"Look at your mouth!" Cat giggled, pointing to the mirror

He looked at him and Cat in the mirror, watching her as she opened her mouth and said different words. He chuckled at how entertained she could be by just watching how her mouth looked when she was upside down. Joining in with him, the two laughed together as they experimented with different words.

"Try the word bellybutton." Cat said

"Bellybutton." he said, watching his mouth

"Bellybutton." Cat repeated, putting emphasis on the B

The door opened, but the two were too busy laughing at the word bellybutton to notice Jade walking in. She crossed her arms as she watched the two, shaking her head when she heard the two saying the word bellybutton multiple times. Walking around the bed, she went to tickle Cat's feet in which caused the girl to erupt in laughter and to fall off the bed. Trying to catch her before she landed on her face, Beck ended up falling off the bed with her.

"You two are so childish." Jade commented

"Hey!" Cat pouted

"But you love us." Beck told her

She rolled her eyes, sitting down on the bed as she watched the two climb back onto the bed. Cat went back to hanging upside down off the side of the bed as she said different words to her reflection. Beck went to sit next to Jade, hanging his arm over Jade's shoulders and pulling her close to kiss her temple.

"Why are you here?" she questioned

"Do you not want me here? Because I can leave." he said starting to pull himself off her bed

"No! Stay." she took hold of his arm, pulling him back down before he could leave

"You guys know what other word is funny to say. Bubblewrap." she said also emphasizing the b

Jade rolled her eyes, but chuckled as her and Beck snuggled up together and listened to Cat as she said different words. Sometimes Jade would give her a word that she couldn't pronounce, so they would laugh harder as she tried to say the word and Jade would yell at her when she pronounced it wrong.

* * *

How you guys liking it? A little bit of Cade and Bat friendship. Some alpha male fighting between Beck and Jeremy?


	9. CH8, Please Don't Tell

**A/N: **Sorry everyone that it has taken me SO long to update recently. I've had a lot of writers block or I always distract myself from working on chapters. And also if you've recently seen I deleted a lot of my stories. I'm finally getting chapters plotted out for earlier stories, so I've also been actually plotting out how I wanted chapters to go. So some will be rewritten or just completely started from fresh.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight; Please Don't Tell**_

"Cat, you can not tell Beck what you heard."

The red haired girl blinked, turning her attention to where her best friend currently sat on the edge of her bed. Their eyes met, blue staring into brown as Cat tried to figure why it was that Jade wouldn't want Beck to know Jeremy and Mr. West's plans. Wouldn't it be something to include Beck into, since the baby currently growing inside Jade was a part of him?

"Why not?" Cat questioned, twirling a strand of red hair between her fingers

"Because, if he knows then it'll start a whole lot of trouble." Jade told her

Cat opened her mouth to question Jade some more, but she was stopped when Jade swiftly pushed herself off the bed and walked over to stand in front of Cat. Her hands grabbed onto the girls upper arms, staring closer into her face

"Cat." Jade said in a stern voice

"Whatty?" Cat questioned, trying to look anywhere but at Jade

"Do not. Tell Beck." she ordered slightly tightening her grip on Cat's arms

Winching in pain, Cat nodded her head. If her friend wanted her to keep this from Beck, she would try her best to keep it from him. With a sigh of relief, Jade let go of her and back away so that she was sitting again on her bed. Beck had currently left to use the bathroom, and she hoped that his small trip down the hall and back wouldn't have to pause to encounter any of her relatives.

"I still don't understand though why we have to keep it from him." Cat said moving to sit next to her

Jade sighed, resting her hands on her stomach. She really wasn't sure how Beck would react, she knew he would be as pissed as she was when she found out. But the only reason she didn't do much about it was because she was currently pregnant, so she wasn't going to risk her child's life just to land a nice punch right in her cousin's smug face.

"Who knows how Beck will react, I don't want him going to jail if he attacks Jeremy unprovoked." Jade told her

Cat nodded her head. She kind of understood now, Jade didn't want Beck to go to jail. And Cat didn't want to see that happen either, because if Beck went to jail, then Jade would follow after. Then the baby would either be stuck being raised in prison, or with Jade's family. Both situations were horrible.

"I get it." she told her in a small voice

"Good." Jade said, sliding one of her hands off her stomach and taking Cat's hand in her's.

What both girls didn't know though that Beck had stopped outside the door, his hand hovering over the door knob as he listened to the girls voices. What was it that Jade didn't want Cat to tell him, and why would he go to jail if he found out about it? If he asked Jade he knew she would just try to skip the question, or he would stress her out and send her into labor early or worse.

He had to find out though.. He had to know what it was that she didn't want him to know. And so he would find out through one person, the red haired girl that sat within the room with his pregnant girlfriend. But how was he able to separate the two? He wasn't going to leave Jade home without him or Cat. So he would have to take her out of the house.

Sliding the door open, his brown eyes landed on the two girls. Their hands were intertwined between them, and Jade looked calm while Cat was looking anywhere but at Beck. An instant sign that she knew something, and was keeping herself from looking at him and spilling whatever it was she was keeping from him.

"Did I miss anything?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he stepped over to Jade

"Just another one of Cat's stories about her brother." Jade told him

He looked over to Cat, waiting for her to tell him whatever story it was that Jade said she was telling. But the girl had settled on looking at her fingernails, her pink nail polish seeming more important now then whatever this supposed story about her brother was. He hated that Jade was lying to him, keeping something from him and even dragging Cat into it.

"How about we get out of this house?" he asked, reaching his hand out to his girlfriend

"We better not be going to Vega's." Jade grumbled as she took his hand, letting him pull her off the bed and his arm instantly going around her waist.

"I want to go to the mall." Cat finally spoke up, tilting her head up to meet his gaze first, before her eyes instantly went to Jade

"That sounds like a fun idea." Beck said with a nod

It truly did sound like a good idea, if they passed by a shop that caught Jade's attention and not Cat's, then he could stand outside the store while Jade went in. She could browse around and while she was he could figure out whatever it was Cat was hiding from him. He just hoped he didn't have to do much to get it out of her, if she started freaking out then he'd catch a lot of people's attention.

"Whatever." Jade groaned out

Giving a giggle, Cat opened the door and let the two of them leave Jade's bedroom before she followed after. They could hear talking coming from Jade's father's room upstairs, and the TV was on and loudly playing what sounded like football in the living room. So they wouldn't have to encounter with any of Jade's relatives.

Jade gives a groan of relief and a bit of annoyance once she has slid into the passenger seat of the car. The groan due to how tiring she feels from walking such the short distance due to having to now carry a little extra weight around. Beck only chuckles, shaking his head while Cat asks if they can listen to Justin Bieber in the car. Jade's reply is instantly a no, but she doesn't do much more protesting when Cat leans forward to turn the small dial of the radio until it lands on some annoying pop song.

"Just wait until I pop this thing out and am allowed my scissors back." Jade threatens

Cat's face instantly pales as she looks at the pregnant girl in front of her before she cowers back and buckles in her seat belt. Beck rolls his eyes, but starts up the car and sets off in the direction of the mall.

* * *

Beck really wasn't wrong in knowing his girlfriend well enough when she would go into a store on her own. Spotting a black dress that she had had her sights set on for years, she had moved as quick as a pregnant teen could as she went into the store. Leaving Cat standing back with Beck since the red haired girl didn't like going into most stores Jade went into. This was his moment, and he had to seize it quickly.

"Excited?" Cat questioned Beck

He chuckled, nodding his head "Oh yeah." he replied

He really was excited. It still felt like just yesterday when he had found out that Jade was pregnant. And now just to look at his girlfriend, to see her large stomach and to just try and picture the little boy or girl growing inside her right now. He couldn't wait to hold their baby in his arms, to stare into their little eyes and just know that that tiny little human was created from him and his girlfriend.

"I'm excited too." Cat said as she sat down on a bench

She swung her feet back and forth, a smile on her face as she looked into the store. She watched her pregnant best friend, before her eyes strolled down to rest on her stomach. She too couldn't wait to see the little baby that would come from her best friends, she knew Jade could be mean sometimes. But she had gotten a bit nicer during her pregnancy. Maybe being a new mother would be good on her.

"Hey Cat, can I ask you something." Beck caught her attention

She turned her head to look at him, tilting her head as she waited for him to ask her whatever it was he wanted to. This was it, and sitting himself down next to her he stared into her brown eyes.

"Is there something you and Jade are keeping from me?" he asked

Her eyes widened, and that was sign enough to Beck that he might be treading in dangerous waters. But he needed to find out, because if it had something to do with his girlfriend and possibly his child he needed to know. She fidgeted in her seat, trying to pull her attention away from him.

"Please Cat." he pleaded

"I told Jade I wouldn't tell you." she whimpered out

"Cat, if it's something important you need to tell me." he told her

"But what if it's too bad? I don't want you to go to jail." she pouted out her bottom lip

Jail?! What was so important that he might go to jail. He was pretty good at everything he'd done.. Right? He didn't do any drugs, he had been clean on drinking since the first time he had slept with Jade. And last he checked he purchased everything he had, so it wasn't like he was a shoplifter or anything.

"What will I go to jail for?" he asked her

She leaned a bit closer, cupping her hand around her mouth "If you beat up Jeremy." she whispered

A rage tore through him there. He wasn't sure what it was he might beat up Jeremy for, but if it was something important that even Jade was keeping from him then he was already enraged on the different things that Jeremy could to to piss him off the most to beat him up. He pushed himself off the bench, and Cat's eyes were panicked as she grabbed onto his arm, trying to pull him back down.

"Please Beck don't go! I told Jade I wouldn't tell you!" she told him

Her eyes were beginning to water, and he felt bad for pushing her to that limit. He hated seeing the little red head cry, but he was just so infuriated. He sat back down, letting her fall forward as she pressed her face into his shoulder and let loose the tears that had been threatening to slide down her face. She clung onto the front of his shirt, whimpering about how Jade was going to be mad at her for telling Beck everything.

He ran a hand nervously through his hair, trying to ignore the looks of people that walked by and glared their eyes at him. He even heard one woman walk past mumble something about how ungrateful of a boyfriend he was that he wasn't even comforting his girlfriend. He wanted to correct the woman that Cat was not his girlfriend, but it probably wasn't the best of choices right now in this situation.

"Cat." he started, lightly shaking her shoulder

She didn't acknowledge him though, continuing to cling onto him as she soaked his shirt. Luckily he was wearing a shirt underneath, but he wasn't sure for how long it would stay dry until her tears seeped through his first shirt and onto the second. He shook her a little harder.

"Cat." he called to her again

"Please don't tell Jade." she sniffled out to him

She pulled back, looking up at him and trying to blink away her tears. But they just kept coming, she didn't want either of them to be mad at her. She didn't want them to go to jail. She didn't want Jade to stop talking to her because she told Beck. She wanted the thr – four of them – to be a big happy family.

"I won't tell her. Just stop crying." he said, reaching up to brush his thumb under one of her eyes

"Okay." she said before wiping her arms against her eyes, trying to also wipe away her tears

"How about we go get some ice cream?" he offered

She instantly cheered up, a large smile forming on her face as she quickly jumped off the bench and took his arm, tugging at it and ordering him to go inside and get Jade so they could go get ice cream. With a chuckle, and a sigh of relief that she had stopped crying, he went inside the dark store to go look for his pregnant girlfriend.

Having to drag her away from a pair of boots that she had practically been drooling over, they made their way down the escalator leading to the small food court in the mall. Beck and Cat said nothing to Jade about what had happened between them, but Beck's mind was going over all the different things that Jeremy could have done that would piss him off. And the list was long, not as long as the list of things Jade hates. But it was long.

"Oh! I want strawberry – No! I want cookies and cream – Or maybe chocolate chip mint?" Cat stood on her toes, looking over the list of ice cream flavors

Jade rolled her eyes, and Beck just chuckled as the guy behind the counter watched Cat with wide eyes. His hands were moving about the small freezer that contained all of their ice cream, having to stop at one flavor and then quickly search for the next flavor she listed. Jade and Beck both knew better and usually just got her a random flavor, she'd usually eat any flavor ice cream.

"Oh, maybe rocky road. That's one of my brother's favorites. One time my mom got him rocky road ice cream, and we were in the car and -"

"Just get her strawberry!" Jade snapped to the guy

His eyes widened, and Beck swore he probably just currently peed his pants as he pulled the freezer open and reached inside to grab the container of strawberry ice cream. Cat giggled, bouncing on her toes as she told everyone that strawberry was her favorite. The three watched the guy hurriedly dish out spoonfuls of ice cream onto a cone before handing it across the counter to Cat.

Handing over the money for her ice cream, Beck slung his arm across Jade's shoulders and following Cat as she skipped to a seat he tossed one last look over his shoulder to the guy at the ice cream shop who put up a sign that said 'Be back in 5 minutes' before he snuck away looking down at his pants. Sign enough that yes, Jade had made the poor guy pee his pants.

"Where do you guys want to go next?" Cat questioned as she sat down at a small table

"Nowhere." Jade groaned out sitting back in her chair

Beck chuckled, watching her rest her hands on her stomach. He and Cat both figured that she was just worn out from walking for so long, but that truthfully wasn't it. She was feeling a sharp pain in her stomach, as if the baby was poking her insides and laughing every time Jade would have to keep from flinching. She figured it was just a pregnancy thing, but it was painful and not the kind of pain that she was currently enjoying. She gritted her teeth, trying to keep Cat and Beck from knowing she was in pain.

"Do you think we can go to the Disney store?!" Cat asked excitedly, looking between Beck and Jade

"You think you're up for it?" Beck questioned Jade, watching her

"Oh, because I'm pregnant you don't think I can walk the short distance to some bright annoying kids store?!" she snapped, narrowing her eyes at him

He put his hands up in defense, before looking to Cat. The two took that as an alright, and so Cat began to quickly eat her ice cream, trying to finish fast enough so they could go to the store before the mall closed. Beck chuckled, watching her give out a cry and her free hand instantly going to hold her head.

"Brain freeze!" she cried out with ice cream in her mouth

"Don't talk with ice cream in your mouth." Jade told her

Cat nodded her head, swallowing the ice cream in her mouth. Beck shook his head, feeling like right now was probably just a preview of how life would be when they finally had their baby. With Jade telling their daughter or son what they could or couldn't do. And with him being there to be the protection whenever Jade got angry.

A tone came from Jade's bag, and everyone's attention was on her phone as she pulled it out of her bag and rolled her eyes at the name that read on the screen. Pressing the answer button, she pressed her pear phone to her ear and listened to whoever it was on the other end.

"I'm at the mall." she responded, narrowing her brows

Cat brought a hand up to her mouth, trying to hold back her giggle. Beck though was keeping a keen eye on his girlfriend, wondering who it was on the phone with her. If it was Jeremy, he had a few choice words to tell him. And if it wasn't, well he still was going to give Jeremy a taste of what it was to mess with Beck and his girlfriend.

"I'm almost 18 years old, I think I know how to go to the mall with my boyfriend and best friend without getting raped or something." she said rolling her eyes

"Someone was raped?!" Cat gasped out, causing people to turn and look at the three

Jade reached across the table, clamping her hand over Cat's mouth to keep the girl from yelling anything else out. With a sigh, she pulled the phone away from her ear and the three could hear her father's voice coming from the other end. She ignored his words though, not really caring what he had to say. He had 17 years to be a caring father to her, and he had failed at it.

"I'm hanging up now." she said before pressing the end call button

"Maybe we should go back." Cat said looking down at her lap

"I thought you wanted to go to the Disney store?" Beck questioned her

"Yeah. But he sounded like he was angry, I don't want him to be mad if we -"

"He gets mad over everything. Let's go." Jade pushed herself away from the table, pulling her bag onto her shoulder

Cat opened her mouth to say something else, but Jade didn't give her time as she took hold of her hand and Beck's hand and pulled them in the direction of the Disney store. Cat and Beck shared a look, but didn't say anything as they followed Jade as she lead the way. It was surprising to both of them when she walked right in, it was a loud store that she rarely went into because she complained about adults letting their children run around like animals inside.

Cat's mood quickly went back to it's cheerfulness when she spotted a collection of dolls of the Disney princesses. She ran over, pulling one off the shelf and pressing a button on the box that made the doll sing a certain song from the movie the princess was from. Singing along, she would put it back on the shelf before picking up another one and pressing the button to the next one.

"I love this song!" she said showing Beck and Jade the Ariel doll

"Of course you would." Jade muttered

"A whole new world!" Cat sang giving a small twirl before hugging the box to her chest

Beck stepped away from the girls, drowning out Cat's singing and Jade's complaining as he went to look at the other things in the store. Stopping at one section, he looked at the small stuffed animals and then over to the blankets with Disney characters on them. His eyebrow raised when he spotted a black and white blanket, and picking it up he stretched it open to look at the picture on it.

"Are you a fan of The Nightmare Before Christmas?" a voice questioned

Looking away from the blanket, he looked at the brunette that stood behind the counter smiling at him. She appeared to be their age, and he could already tell just by the smile on her face that he was probably going to get yelled at for talking to her. He walked over to the counter, folding the blanket back up and placing it on it.

"Not really, but my girlfriend loves it." he told her, turning and motioning his head to where Cat was placing different plush Disney characters into Jade's arms

"She doesn't really look the type to love it." the girl told her with a raised brow

"What do you mean?" Beck questioned confused

"Well, she just looks like the type to like... I dunno, The Little Mermaid?" the girl said snapping her gum

"Oh no! That's my friend Cat, the other one is my girlfriend." he corrected her

"Really?" the girl sounded more confused and if she could raise her eyebrow any higher, she'd probably lose it in the bump of hair on the top of her head.

He also recognized this look. The look that most girls gave when they found out he was dating someone like Jade. Most girls though would try to bribe him to break up with her, but instead this girl simply rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath before pulling the blanket closer and scanning the price tag on it. He didn't say anything, pulling his wallet from his back pocket and pulling out the cash for the blanket.

"Wait Beck!" Cat called out, skipping up next to him

He watched as she plucked up the plush of a yellow fish out of Jade's arms, setting it down on the counter she then turned and retrieved the crab plush that Jade was also holding for her. He wasn't really sure what she had done to make Jade actually hold those without them being in pieces, but he had to congratulate the small girl.

"Yep, I figured a fan of The Little Mermaid." the girl behind the counter chuckled as she scanned the tags on the two plush toys.

"It's my favorite Disney movie!" Cat told her

"No one cares." Jade muttered, moving to stand next to Beck

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and smiled when she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he caught the cashier rolling her eyes before she told Beck the new total for the blanket and the two plush toys. Maneuvering around Jade, he pulled the cash out of his wallet and set it down on the counter.

"Thank you for shopping with us." the girl said though she didn't sound that cheerful

"Thank you!" Cat giggled out, picking up the bag and hugging it to her

"How about we go home?" Beck questioned

Jade nodded into his neck, and he turned and lead his girlfriend and her best friend out of the store. Maybe later he would have to put in a note for their rude cashier, but it wasn't like he wasn't use to it at most stores whenever Jade went out places with him. Though usually it was more torturous to him, but with her being occupied with Cat he luckily didn't have to watch a fight break out in the middle of a kid's store.

"So what did you get Beck?" Cat questioned when they climbed into his car

He reached back, pulling out the black and white blanket and wrapping it around his girlfriend who had given up the passenger seat for curling up along the back seats. Her eyes were closed, and her hands were pressed against her stomach. He just wanted to get her home and back into bed, maybe it was time to contact their doctor about getting her ready for some bed rest?

"Oh! That's the only Disney movie I can get Jadey to watch with me." Cat whispered to him

"I know." he told her as he started the car

* * *

How do you guys feel on it? I'm hoping to get back on my updating schedule so next chapter will be on Sunday. Hopefully.


	10. CH9, Confrontation

**A/N: **So, who's checked out the cast tweeting about the Emmy's last night? I have no clue how I feel. My emotions have been all over the place, but the one thing I know is I will always be devoted to this cast and this show. It's such an amazing show, with an amazing cast and crew.

* * *

_**Chapter Nine; Confrontation**_

It had taken a few hours, but once Cat finally left to go help her mom with something, Beck decided to confront Jade about what Cat had managed to sob out to him. He wanted to know what it could possibly be that both girls were trying to keep from him, and why his girlfriend would even want to keep things from him. He wanted to get married to this girl, but how could he when she didn't seem to even trust him.

Looking over to where she laid next to him, he ran his eyes over her head that was leaned back. Her eyes were closed, and he knew she was exhausted from walking around the mall. He reached over, placing his hand on top of hers that were currently resting on her stomach. She gave a content sigh, shuffling closer to where he was laying next to her.

"Babe." he spoke up, ending their silence

She gave a grunt in reply, on the verge of falling asleep weren't in the pain in her stomach keeping her awake. She opened her eyes a little bit, enough to look into his brown eyes as he looked at her. He gave a chuckle at how tired she looked, but his face went to one of seriousness. He slid his hand up her arm, gently rubbing it.

"I know you and Cat are keeping something from me." he told her

Her eyes widened, and she sat up. She winched at the pain that shot up her body, but she ignored it for the most part as she looked her boyfriend in the face. Why did she have to trust Cat on believing the girl wouldn't tell Beck anything? That was a mistake on her part, and now she had to take care of it.

"What do you mean?" she questioned

"I heard you two talking in here, telling Cat not to tell me about something. Later, I asked Cat about it and she started crying about me beating up Jeremy and going to jail." he told her

His eyes searched hers, trying to figure out what emotions were going through her right now. He slid his hand up her arm completely until it was cupping her cheek, keeping her from looking away from him. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, cursing herself for trying to keep Beck from finding out the conversation that had happened between her relatives.

"Jade.." his voice was stern

"What?!" she snapped

"What are you keeping from me?" he questioned her

"It's nothing, Cat doesn't know what she's talking about." she told him, trying to glance away

"Jadelyn." it was rare he used her full first name, and he knew how much she hated it

She gritted her teeth, returning her gaze to Beck's brown eyes. Was it bad that all of the time's Jade did not want Cat at her house, this was one of the rare times she actually wished the red head had stayed. She pulled her face away from Beck's hand, struggling to push herself off the bed. Once she was standing, she tried not to look at him as she took a few steps away, trying to place herself between him and the door.

She told him about the conversation. About how her father and aunt figured the baby was probably dead right now – even though both Beck and Jade knew that the baby wasn't from the previous nights Jade would wake up from feeling a kick. She then told Beck that when she had the baby her father would find some way to deem her unfit. It wouldn't be hard for people to believe it, what with her past and how currently Beck and Jade had been residing in his RV.

When she was finished, she listened closely. She was waiting for his reaction, but the silence was killing her more then hearing him spew out profanities about her relatives. Turning to finally face him, her eyes went to where his hands were clenching tight onto her bedsheets and his eyebrows were knitted together.

"Move." was the only thing that came from him as he climbed off her bed and walked over to where she was standing against the door

"Beck, don't go out there." she pleaded with him

"Jade move!" he snapped

She shook her head no, still trying to keep herself on her feet and from moving. That didn't stop him though, he reached over, carefully pushing his pregnant girlfriend away from the door. She grabbed onto his arm though, trying to keep him from reaching down and taking hold of the door handle. He was so focused on just freaking out that he wasn't sure why she was trying to protect her family right now, it wasn't like they'd protect her if she was in trouble. They never had, why would they now?

Unlucky for Jeremy, he had just been passing the room brushing his teeth when Beck finally was able to make his way out. Jade was quick behind him, trying to stop him as he walked towards Jeremy. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Beck approach him, and wasn't expecting it until Beck's fist was in landing at his cheek and knocking him back on his ass.

"What the fuck?!" Jeremy snapped

"So it's a brat huh?! You have been on my shit list before I even met you, but this is the last straw I've had with you!" Beck snapped, reaching down and grabbing the front of Jeremy's shirt.

"Beck stop!" Jade yelled, grabbing at his arm as he had pulled it back to land another punch in Jeremy's face.

"Listen to your girlfriend man, before you get fucked up!" Jeremy spat at him

"A lot of nerves from a guy who has to go so low as to rape his own cousin!" Beck growled out

He had pulled his fist out of Jade's grasp, landing another punch in Jeremy's nose. Jeremy had reached up, taking hold of Beck's hair and trying to use it to his advantage. If Jade wasn't afraid for her unborn child, she would have thrown herself between the fight just to stop the two, but that just wasn't a risk she wanted to take.

"Beck stop! He's not worth it!" she yelled at him

Jeremy's leg had kicked out, coming dangerously close to Jade, but she had backed in time just as it almost hit her. She brought a hand up through her hair, trying to calm down her racing pulse. She didn't need any stress right now, but living in the West household was nothing but stress. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, biting down on her bottom lip as she watched Jeremy manage to flip their positions so that he was now on top of Beck, throwing punch after punch down on him.

'Stop. Please stop.' she was repeating in her head

"What the hell is going on?!" her father's voice came from down the hall

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Jade though. She turned to look away from the fight and to where her father was stomping down the hall with her aunt right behind him. She was yelling something, but Jade zoned out her aunts words as she felt a sharp pain going through her stomach, a pain that hurt worse then the previous pain she had been feeling. She gave out a gasp, as if trying to take in air before she felt her leg's give up on her and she went falling forward.

"Jade!"

"Jadelyn!"

Beck and her father had called out to her, and that was the last thing that could heard before she started screaming. Her fingers clutched tight to the shirt she was wearing, and her eyes were squeezed tight. She felt hands grabbing onto her, and she wasn't sure who's. There were voices, but over her own screaming she couldn't make out who was saying what. She heard someone say hospital, and someone else say 911.

* * *

Where she sat in the kitchen of the Vega household, Trina let out a loud groan when she heard her sisters phone ringing from where her sister had left it at the kitchen table. Clearing away the remains of the current food she was using on her skin – egg yoke and powder yeast – she picked her sisters phone up and took a look at the name that appeared on the screen.

"Oh my god it's Beck!" she cried out, quickly hitting the answer button and pulling the phone to her ear "Oh hey Beck." she greeted

"Trina, where's Tori?" Beck questioned

"Did you and Jade finally break up? Because if so, you don't have to go back through the trash. I'm single." she said batting her eyelashes

"Trina, right now is not the time to flirt with me. Just go get Tori." he ordered

"Can a pretty girl at least get a please?" she questioned him

She heard him give a sigh on the other end, and was waiting to hear Jade's voice in the background give some kind of snappy comment about what Trina had requested. But instead in the background all she could hear was voices, she raised an eyebrow. She wanted to ask him where he was, but that really wasn't her business.

"Please." he told her

She smiled "I'll go get her." she told him

"Hurry." Beck told her

She rolled her eyes, setting her sisters pear phone down on the table. Grabbing the towel she had set next to her, she wiped at the concoction on her face as she made her way towards the stairs leading up to the bedrooms. Steam came from the bathroom, showing her that her sister was out of the shower, so she strode over to her sister's bedroom.

"Tori!" she yelled, banging her fist on the door "Tori! Beck is on the phone!"

She heard footsteps, before seeing the door peek open a bit before she saw her sisters face looking out. Her hands were holding a towel around herself, and her hair was still wet as she reached a hand out.

"Oh, you don't really expect me to bring it here do you?" Trina questioned raising an eyebrow

Tori sighed, before retreating her hand back inside the room and slamming the door shut. With a shrug, Trina turned to walk away, but before she did she banged her fist on the door one last time "If he asks you out, remind him I'm single!" she called through the door before walking towards her bedroom.

After hurriedly dressing, Tori stepped out of her bedroom, taking a glance over to Trina's bedroom where she could hear her sister's loud singing. Shaking her head, she slid her hair around her shoulder, combing her fingers through her damp hair as she walked down the small steps and made her way into the kitchen and over to where her sister had left her pear phone next to a bowl.

"Really Trina?" she groaned out, picking up the bowl and looking at whatever was inside before setting it down and picking up her phone.

"_- No I don't know what happened Cat._" she heard Beck say from the other end

"Beck?" she questioned

"_Hold on Cat._" she heard before his voice came closer "_Tori, is that you?_" he asked

"Well who else would it be?" she raised an eyebrow

"_I need you to get over here to the hospital._" he told her

"The hospital? Why?"

"_Something's wrong with Jade._" he told her

That was enough to motivate her. Hanging up, and having yet still to get her driver's license Tori quickly dashed out of the kitchen and up the steps, making her way to her sister's bedroom door and loudly banging on it. "Trina! Trina open up!" she called through the door.

"Busy!" Trina yelled out to her

Groaning, Tori pulled her phone up to her face again and dialed Andre's number. Even though she might be stuck in the car with his grandmother – and maybe more food dumped into her hand or being laughed at for not having her license – he was the only other person who would provide her with a ride right now.

"_Sup Toray?!" _Andre greeted her through the phone

"I need you to drive me to the hospital." she told him

"_The hospital? Why?" _Andre questioned

"Beck called, he said something's wrong with Jade and Trina won't give me a ride." she told him

"_I'll be there."_ he told her before he was the one to hang up now

Taking one last glance over to Trina's bedroom, she walked back to her bedroom to throw her hair up in a sloppy ponytail. Slipping her shoes on, she was curious what it was that was wrong with Jade. Was she having the baby early? But no, Beck didn't sound like an excited father who was just about to see his newborn son or daughter.

She wrote out a quick note, letting her parents know where she would be before leaving her bedroom and moving back down the steps and into the kitchen. Using one of the magnets her mother had on the refrigerator, she stuck the note to it before leaving the kitchen and walking past the living room, heading out the front door to wait for Andre to arrive and pick her up.

* * *

"Cat, calm down cutie what's wrong?" Robbie asked into his phone, listening to the red head as she spoke into her phone

"_Something's wrong with Jadey." _she whimpered out

His eyes widened, and he glanced over to where Rex was sitting next to his laptop on his bed. He had just recently been going through photos he had taken, photos of the group together and had actually recently been working on a collage that was different month photos of Jade. He had been requested by a lot of people to see how far along she had been, too afraid themselves to ask her. And so he had secretly taken a few photos of her, mostly of her at the side so people could see from day 1 how further along she got by the size of her stomach.

And to think, maybe today would be the day the little one was born? Though, through his collage she was just at the end of her 7th month, and weren't babies suppose to be born 9 months? He turned away to look the room for his shoes.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked Cat

"_We don't know, no one will tell us anything." _Cat cried to him

"Don't worry, I'll be there." he told her

"_Hurry Robbie."_

Ending the call, Robbie had at first made a move over to go grab Rex, but maybe that wasn't such a good idea for whatever situation they got to. So for this one time, feeling almost naked without Rex with him, he left the puppet in his bedroom and walked out. The house was quiet, his parents both out trying to keep distanced from coming home to their strange son. He had debated on leaving a note or something for them, but decided against it – they wouldn't notice he was gone.

Walking over to his 'car of the future' he climbed onto it and began pedaling his way towards the hospital. He would really have to start saving up for an actual car, but he wasn't ready yet to have to go through more car troubles. It was either this, or possibly getting hosed down by a bunch of girl's again.

It was probably about an hour until he finally arrived at the hospital. Ditching his car of the future outside the front door, he pushed his way inside. It didn't take long to notice the bright red hair, and he ran over to where she was currently sobbing into Beck's chest. Tori and Andre looked up when he came over, gathering Cat up into his arm's once she spotted him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, looking to the others

Tori licked her lips, lightly shaking her head as she gripped tighter onto Andre's hand. Beck had stood up as soon as Robbie had taken Cat, and was now once again pacing in front of the group. Robbie didn't take either reactions to a good thing, and so he finally focused on Andre, hoping maybe he would give him an answer.

"We're not, sure what's wrong." Andre told him

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Robbie was confused

"No one knows what's wrong with her." Tori told him, glancing up over to the doors that lead back to the rooms, knowing somewhere behind those doors Jade was.

Besides Cat's sobbing, the rest of the group was silent as they waited for anything about Jade. What was wrong with her, and why weren't the nurse's or doctors telling them anything about her? Were she and the baby okay, or was there something wrong.

Feeling her pear phone vibrate in her pocket, Tori pulled it out. She looked to the text her sister had sent her, but rolled her eyes that the only thing her sister wanted right now was her to go pick her up some food over at the local Italian restaurant. She slid her phone back into her pocket, turning to rest her cheek on Andre's shoulder.

"I want to see Jadey." Cat whimpered out

"We all do lil Red." Andre said, reaching over to pat the girl's head

Beck had stopped his pacing, but everyone could still tell her was nervous. Sitting next to Cat and Robbie, his leg was bouncing and he quickly stood back up when he saw a doctor step out from behind the door and make his way over to where the group was sitting. Everyone looked up, waiting for news on Jade.

"You brought her here right? Jadelyn West?" the doctor questioned Beck

"Yes, she's my girlfriend." Beck told him

"What's wrong with Jade?" Tori questioned

"Because there is no relations to Jade, I can't tell you much." the doctor started

"Why not?!" Beck snapped

"Beck calm down." Andre said

"Are you the child's father?" the doctor questioned Beck

He only nodded, sitting himself back down. He pressed his hands together, before resting his forehead against his joined hands. The doctor moved to sit next to him. Everyone was waiting on if he was going to tell them anything else.

"We might need your help." the doctor finally told Beck

"What can I help with?" Beck asked

"We're not sure what is wrong, but currently we're trying our best to keep both Jade and the baby alive. But if it comes to it, we're going to try to save Jade. Most new mother's though might not want to lose their baby." the doctor paused

"So what.. Do you want my permission to kill my child?" Beck asked, trying to keep from either crying or turning and hitting the doctor

"If she wants to save the child over herself, we need you to change her mind." the doctor told him

Beck gave a chuckle. So basically they were asking for his permission, they wanted him to piss his girlfriend off to save her. As much as he wanted her alive, he knew if Jade wanted to choose the baby over herself, it would be hard to push through that thick head of her's. He shook his head, opening his hands up and pressing his face into his palms.

"I'm sorry son." the doctor apologized, lightly patting Beck's shoulder before walking away

"I'm confused." Cat spoke up

"Basically, the doctor says if they have to choose who lives, they want Beck to keep Jade from choosing to keep the baby alive." Robbie told her

Cat gasped, pressing her hands to her mouth. She looked at Robbie, before turning to look at Beck. She saw his shoulders shaking, and bit her bottom lip when she felt the tears start to flow again. Pressing her face back into Robbie's chest, she clung tight to his shirt as she felt his press a kiss to the top of her head.

'Please Jadey, please make it. I want to see you and the baby' she thought

* * *

How do you guys feel on the chapter? Sorry this was out late, but I've been distracted most of the day.

So, has anyone seen The Walking Dead? I've been watching Pewdiepie play the game, and I've been so awe strucken by it. It's full of suspense and I just want to know what happens next. I've been told that the game is kind of like a side story from the actual show, but is the show worth watching? I'm currently getting caught up on Vampire Diaries and Once Upon A Time. But Netflix has The Walking Dead, so I've been tempted to give it a watch. But I want to take someones word on if it's worth watching.


	11. CH10, Take Those Chances

**A/N: **So, some of you might know that My Mockingbird is close to an end. But so will Through It All. Probably two chapter after this one. I've been debating, would you guys like a sequel to this one about baby Bade? I haven't plotted it out yet, but it's really up to you guys if you'd like to see Beck and Jade's life with the little one or if you'd like it to just end off where Through It All ends. I'm really depending on what story to start posting up next once this and My Mockingbird ends. Sure I'll still be working on We Are Simply, Bade. But something to work on on other days. Anyways, I'll post more about this after this chapter is over.

* * *

_**Chapter Ten; Take Those Chances?**_

"_Jadey! How are you and the baby?!" Cat questioned, looking at the girl that lay in the hospital bed_

_She looked up, her blue eyes meeting with her best friends brown ones. Movement in her arms though drew her attention back down to the bundle of joy that was currently wrapped up in a light pink blanket. If she had been in her usual Jade state of mind she would have tossed the blanket away, but all she could think about was this adorable little girl who was looking up at her._

"_We're good." Jade finally told Cat_

_She reached up, brushing her fingertips against the baby's soft cheek. Taking a few steps closer, Cat leaned over the bed to look at the little girl's face. Large blue eyes blinked up at her, an eyebrow raising as the child tried to figure out who was the owner of the blur of red she could see. Cat bounced a little on her toes, excited at just seeing the new addition to the little family. She moved over to wrap her arms tight around her friend's shoulders, trying to keep from asking Jade so many questions._

_When the door she had previously stepped in opened, she turned expecting to see the rest of their friends walking in to also meet the new baby. But she blinked when a doctor came rushing over to the other side of the bed. Jade gave a sound of protest when the doctor reached over and took the child from her arms, and Cat gasped – bringing a hand to her mouth watching the doctor walk away with the baby._

"_Wait! Where are you taking my baby?!" Jade snapped, trying to swing her leg's over the side of the bed_

_Cat watched her best friend push herself from the bed, but the dark haired girl gave out a gasp of pain and hearing something dripping on the floor Cat's eyes widened as she saw the puddle of blood that began to form under Jade. She went to go see what was wrong with her best friend, but a nurse came and grabbed her by the arms, holding her back._

"_Jadey! Jade what's wrong?!" Cat cried out_

_Two more nurses had come in, not even bothering to help Jade as they moved to start making the bed she had left. The nurse holding onto Cat was dragging her out of the room, and she dug the heels of her shoes into the ground. Jade watched her being taken out, blood continuing to slide down her legs as the puddle just got bigger and bigger._

"_Cat!" Jade called out to her_

"_Cat! Cat!"_

"Cat!"

The redhead gasped, jolting up where she was curled up in one of the waiting room chairs. Robbie's eyes watched her, his hands still gripping onto her arms. She was trying to take in breath, as if she had been underwater forever and was finally let up for air. Looking around, she slid a strand of her red hair behind her ear as she saw Beck back to his pacing – Something he had been doing when she first fell asleep. She looked around, confused that Tori and Andre were missing.

"Where's Tori and Andre?" Cat asked Robbie

"Tori's parents are going out, Tori has to go home and be with Trina. Andre went with her so that she wouldn't be stuck alone with her." Robbie told her

Cat nodded her head. Pulling herself off the chair, she looked around the room before spotting what it was she was looking for – she had to pee, and pee bad. Walking away from Robbie and past Beck, she made her way in the direction of the bathroom. Stepping inside, she pulling her phone out of her pocket, wondering what time it was.

"Oh 3! I love 3!" she said happily, looking at the number that told her it was 3 in the morning

After taking care of her urge to pee and spending about half an hour playing with the bright pink soap, Cat finally left the bathroom. Robbie had left the seat he had been sitting in, and Beck was still pacing. The only other difference of the room was that Jade's father and mother were there. She raised an eyebrow, looking at the two adults who sat across the room from each other. Jade's mother was watching her ex – husband, while her father was watching Beck.

"Mrs. West!" Cat called out, walking over to the woman

She looked away from her ex – husband when she heard Cat's voice. With a small smile, she stretched out her arms to pull the small girl into a hug. Cat smiled, wrapping her arms around Jade's mother. No matter what, Jade's mother always knew how to make Cat feel like maybe some things would be okay.

"How are you holding up dear?" Mrs. West questioned Cat

"I just want everything to be fine. I want Jade and the baby to be okay, and for us all to live in a sugar castle and ride unicorns." Cat told her, sitting herself down on the seat next to her.

Mrs. West chuckled, reaching up to pull her hair back into a ponytail. She still didn't understand the friendship between Cat and her daughter, but she was just glad that Jade had someone like Cat there for her. She found herself looking over to Beck, trying to get a good look of his face. His pacing was giving her a bit of a headache, but she understood that he was just as worried as she was about Jade. Maybe more, since she wasn't as there for Jade as he was.

"Do you guys know whats wrong with her?" Mrs. West asked Cat

"No." Cat said shaking her head

Mrs. West nodded, reaching over to pat Cat's knee. The girl took her hand between both of hers, her eyes also following Beck before looking around, trying to figure out where Robbie had left. She hoped that Robbie hadn't left the hospital, because if Mrs. West had to leave she wasn't sure if she could manage being stuck in this waiting room with Mr. West or Beck.

"Do you know where Robbie is?" Cat asked Mrs. West

"I'm not sure dear, he went down that hall." Mrs. West told her, pointing towards the hall that lead to the cafeteria.

"Will you be alright if -" Cat paused, pointing over to Mr. West

"I'll be fine. Go ahead." Mrs. West told her

Cat nodded, pushing herself up and taking one last look over her shoulder to Mrs. West before she walked over to Beck, she tried to cut between his pacing, but he only walked around her. With a pout, she watched him for a little bit.

"Do you want something to eat Beck?" she asked him

He gave her no answer, and taking that as a no she turned and took off down the hall. Now the only people in the waiting room were Beck, Mr. West and Mrs. West. Hearing her phone ring, Mrs. West quickly exited the building to answer the phone call while Mr. West took that chance to leave his seat and walk over to Beck. Crossing his arms, he watched the boy pacing.

"It's your fault she's in there." Mr. West told him

Beck stopped his pacing, looking over to his girlfriends father. He rolled his eyes though, moving to sit himself down finally. Mr. West went to sit next to Beck, but Beck quickly stood up and moved two seats down away from Mr. West. With a laugh, Mr. West shook his head as he rest his elbows on the arm rests.

"You broke Jeremy's nose." Mr. West told him

"And? Do you expect me to apologize?" Beck questioned him

"No. I figure if either Jade or the baby dies that will be payback enough. If Jade dies, you won't be seen as stable enough to take care of a child. And if the baby dies, Jade won't even be able to see you again." Mr. West told him with a smirk, arching an eyebrow as he waited for Beck's response.

Beck looked over at him, narrowing his eyes. If he wasn't in a hospital right now he'd reach across the chair distance and wrap his tan fingers around his fat pale neck. But instead he turned his attention away, not allowing the man the satisfaction in seeing the look of disappointment on Beck's face in knowing he couldn't do anything to him right now. He pulled one of his knees up, resting his chin on it as he stared at the doors the doctors were behind.

"Who do you think will survive? Jeremy and my sister are having a bet at home. She bet 50 bucks on the child, Jeremy bet 50 on Jade." Mr. West said with a chuckle

His fists clenched, gripping tight onto the arm rests. He pushed himself off the chair, and stomped in the direction of the cafeteria to join Robbie and Cat. Left alone in the waiting room, Mr. West gave a laugh as he watched Beck's back. He had won this one, just like he would win all the rest. Pushing himself off the chair, he went over to the nurse sitting behind the counter.

"Is there a way I can see my daughter?" he questioned

She looked at him, before looking down at the papers in front of her. She pressed her finger to one of the papers, sliding it down before stopping at the name Jadelyn West on the paper. Her eyes scanned over it before she looked back up to Mr. West and gave him a nod, before retrieving a pass that said 'Visitors' and handing it over to him.

"Thank you." he thanked the woman

Walking away from the counter, he slid the pass around his neck and walked behind the doors. He walked down different halls, his eyes scanning the doors for the name of his daughter on one of them. Finally, stopping outside one he looked at the number and her name right next to it. Reaching out, he took the knob and opened the door, walking inside. Hearing the beeping he looked over to the machines hooked up to the girl that lay in the bed. Two heartbeats, one that was Jade's and the other of his grandchild.

He stepped deeper into the room, walking over to the end of the bed and looking at his daughter. Her black clothes were folded up on a chair next to the bed, and the only thing now covering her was the light blue colored gown provided from the hospital. She looked more pale then usual, and the way her eyebrows knitted together in pain didn't set any kind of emotion through him. He had stopped loving her daughter when she started to disobey everything he had wanted for her. Why was it his sister and his cousin's kids have such a fulfilling life, growing up to be lawyers and such and all his daughter wanted was the lights of the stage.

"Childish dreams." he muttered, walking around the bed to stand at the side

He looked at her wrist, the familiar tattoo that he hated seeing whenever she would let it show. Closer to her wrist was a needle for her IV, and he reached over, about to rip it out. But he pulled his hand back, shoving it into his pocket as he looked away from her wrist and to her face, seeing no shine of sweat on her body. That was one thing she had that none of his family had. When they slightest of heat from the sun soaked their clothes with a sweat, she rarely sweat.

"You could have been so much more, if you had just gone to normal school and tried to become a lawyer." he told her

She shifted a little in her sleep, and he watched her stir a little. But she only let out a groan of pain, her hand moving to rest on her stomach. Hearing the beeping behind him quicken, he looked over to see that Jade's heartbeat had sped up a little bit, but it was slowly going back to normal.

Turning his eyes away from her, he left the room, pulling the pass off from around his neck and slamming it onto the counter the nurse sat behind. Beck, Cat and Robbie had returned from the cafeteria, and the three watched him as he walked past and left the hospital. Beck quickly shot out of his seat, walking over to the counter. Cat and Robbie followed after him, standing behind him as he caught the attention of the nurse.

"Is Jade allowed visitors?" Beck questioned

"To family." she told him

"What about family to the child?" he asked

She let out a sigh, looking at the paper at the counter again. Cat clung onto Robbie's arm, standing on her toes as she looked over the counter. The three tried to be as patient as they could, waiting for the nurses answer. Finally, with a sigh she took the pass Mr. West had come back with and handed it over to Beck.

"Only you, those two have to stay here." the nurse told him

Beck nodded his head, and Cat gave a small 'Awl.' before Robbie lead her back over to the seats and Beck walked behind the doors. He ran down the halls, looking for his girlfriends name on one of the doors so that he could find out how she was. He wanted to just hold her in his arms, and as much as he didn't want to, he had to tell her on the chance that their child might not be able to make it. They could have more children – maybe.

He stood outside the door, looking at the name written next to the number. What would he expect to see when he walked in there? Swallowing the lump in his throat, he slowly opened the door and allowed himself inside. He instantly heard the beeping of all the machines she was hooked up to, and he glanced over to the one keeping track of two heartbeats. He ran a hand through his hair, shutting the door behind him and walking over to the bed to finally look down at his pregnant girlfriend.

"Hey babe." he whispered, walking around and taking the seat on the side of her bed, resting her clothes on his lap as he watched her

He wanted her awake, to talk to her, to make sure she was fine. But instead, he reached over to take hold of her hand. He watched her face, the way her eyebrows would knit more together as her other hand gripped tighter onto the sheet that covered her stomach. He hated watching her in pain, wishing he could at least share the pain with her. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Hang in there, your strong babe." he whispered against her hand

Feeling her hand squeeze his, he pulled away a little to look up at her face. Her mouth parted, her eyebrows raising and he caught the light of the room hit against her piercing. The beeping of the monitor quickened, her pulse getting faster as her eyes fluttered open. She let out a groan when the light shined down on her, and quickly closed her eyes

"Beck?" she called out

Her voice was hoarse, but just in hearing her call out his name caused him to scoot the chair up closer to the bed. He started kissing up her arm, glad in seeing that she was awake. She tried to give out a chuckle, but only winched in pain as she slowly tried to open her eyes again. Feeling his lips against hers, she returned the kiss, bringing her hand up to run through his hair. She missed him so much, and even if it had only been maybe 24 – 26 hours she enjoyed having him with her.

"I love you." he told her as soon as he pulled away

"I know." she told him with a grin

He chuckled, bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek. She leaned into his hand, closing her eyes. He pulled himself a little onto the end of the bed, using his free arm to drape across her shoulders as he pulled her closer to him. She snuggled up to him, gasping out in pain as she looked down at her stomach.

He reached over, placing his hand on top of hers as he followed her gaze to her stomach. Chewing on his bottom lip, he pulled his arm away from around her shoulders to lean over and press a kiss to her stomach.

"Stop beating up mommy, be good." he whispered to their baby

"Stop it!" Jade snapped, lightly smacking his shoulder

With a chuckle, he looked over to her and raised an eyebrow at her small smile. She raised her eyebrow back at him, and both leaned in to kiss again but the door opening stopped them. Looking over, Beck watched as the familiar doctor from before walked into the room. His eyes were wide as he looked at the two, before clearing his throat and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"How are you feeling Jadelyn?" the doctor questioned

"It's Jade. And I'm in pain." she told him

He nodded his head, walking over to take a look at the almost empty IV bag. He pulled it off, replacing it with a full bag. He glanced over to the heart monitor, relieved that both heartbeats were normal for now. That might be a good sign that the girl, and her child might make it. But he wasn't going to trust it right now.

"I'll leave you two alone." he said

"Wait!" Beck stopped him

Pressing one last kiss to the top of Jade's head, he walked over to the doctor, pulling him outside the room. Sliding his hands into his pockets, he leaned against the wall as he watched the doctor scribble something down on a notepad hanging next to the door.

"Is there anyway, I can save both of them?" Beck asked

The doctor sighed, clicking his pen shut and sliding it into his coat pocket. He nodded his head, letting Beck know that there was in deed maybe something he could do.

"It's about a 50/50 chance that if we have the baby sooner then planned, that both can live. It's not unheard of a child being born a few months earlier, and with her close to being 8 months in I'm sure as long as we took care of the child both will live. But would you really risk the chance?" the doctor asked Beck

"For the lives of both my girls, I want to take that risk." Beck told him with a nod

"Alright.." the doctor also nodded

* * *

"What do you think is going on?" Cat questioned

Robbie shrugged, looking over to where Tori and Andre had sat next to them. Trina was with the group, but having not cared about Jade since the day she met her the girl had walked off in the direction of the cafeteria in hopes that she could find something to eat. Mr. and Mrs. West had both left, Mrs. West having something to get to job wise and Mr. West going back home to probably celebrate with his family.

"Just let them enjoy their moment." Tori told Cat

"I want to see Jadey." Cat said with a pout, stomping her foot on the ground

"We all do, but we just have to wait until the doctors say we can." Andre reassured her

Before she could give a reply they all looked over to where Trina was loudly stomping over to them. She had no food with her, either having not found anything to satisfy her hunger or just eating it at home before she came back. She gave a huff as she sat herself down next to her sister, stretching her feet out.

"I'm so bored!" she whined

"Then play Angry Gerbils or something." Tori told her with a sigh, rubbing her forehead

"I don't want to!" Trina gave another whine

Andre and Robbie shook their heads, while Tori hid her face into her hands. Cat broke the silence as she started giggling, and the others watched her. Curious on what it was she was laughing about, they all waited until she finally finished giggling.

"Did we all miss something here?" Tori asked

"Do you guys remember when we all had Saturday detention and Trina brought us tacos?" she giggled out

"Oh yeah! Wasn't Jade 2 months pregnant during that?" Robbie asked

"Haha, yeah. And we were all talking about things that happened to adults, to think Beck and Jade complained about losing your pants and your butt sagging. Guess they really didn't think much on the sleep their going to lose when the baby is born." Andre chuckled

"Beck's butt sagging? You guys are idiots." Trina said rolling her eyes

"Your butts already starting to sag." Robbie said

His eyes widened, and his hands quickly clamped over his mouth. The others seemed amused, trying to keep back their chuckles as they saw the murderous look that Trina was giving him right now. Cat smiled, taking Robbie's hand and running her pink fingernails over the palm of his hand.

"That was fun, I like being at school on Saturdays." she told them

"Yeah." Andre said, while Tori and Robbie nodded their heads

"Remember when we made that giant cupcake for the Parade Parade?" Tori asked

"Sikowitz ended up getting arrested and we went to the parade with a bunch of homeless guys." Robbie said

"How did Sikowitz get out?" Tori questioned

"I think Lane had to go get him out." Andre muttered, reaching up to rub at his chin

"We've all had some good times. Even you Trina, you have to admit it." Robbie said, looking over to her

"I guess so." she said rolling her eyes, but she still shared a smile with the others

Looking up when Beck walked out, the group quickly got to their feet. Cat quickly ran over to him, jumping into his arms for a hug while the others stood back and watched. With a chuckle, he set the girl on her feet looking over to the others. He raised an eyebrow seeing Trina, but didn't question on why she was there.

"How's Jadey?" Cat asked

"She's good, in pain." he told her

"What kind of pain?" Trina asked

He ignored her question, setting the visitor pass on the counter and then walking over to sit once again in the waiting room. The doctor said he would get to work as soon as he had the amount of people to help, and he hoped that his choice was right and that he would get the 50% that both Jade and the baby would live.

"The baby is going to be early." was all he told them

* * *

How do you guys feel on the chapter? It took me a bit to actually try to finish, been watching Vampire Diaries to catch up and been thinking about stories I really can't wait to work on. So, the next poll to be coming up will be about baby names! Due to a poll in Till There Was You, it was decided that Beck and Jade would be having a little girl. So I've been digging through names, and trying to figure out exactly what I want the little one to be named. So, a poll is up with a list of names.


	12. CH11, Hope On The Odds

**A/N: **Who's excited to watch Hambone King tonight?

So, I've become a little lazy in updating since I ended My Mockingbird. But I'm not stopping! Just, felt like being lazy haha. I've been working on chapters for Tori In Wonderland, and I also thought up my first Cade fic. I kind of want to work on a Jori fic too but I haven't thought up anything good for that. ANYWHO, on with chapter 11.

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven; Hope On The Odds**_

He had explained to them about what was going on with Jade. They didn't take it all that well, but it was better then nothing. They'd rather hope on the 50% that both Jade and the baby would make it out alright rather then just waiting on if either Jade or the baby would make it out. Cat was currently sprawled out on the floor of the waiting room, her chin in the palm of her hand as she used her bright pink crayon on a blank piece of paper. Curious on what she was doing, Robbie sat himself down next to her.

"Hey cutie." he greeted her

She glanced over at him for a second, flashing him that smile he loved before her brown eyes went back to what she was drawing. As he looked over her red head, he found himself smiling, trying to figure out each person she was drawing. He saw what he guessed was himself – riding on the back of a unicorn with Cat sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist. Then there was Tori and Andre at a piano under what appeared to be an apple tree, and then Jade and Beck holding the hands of a little girl.

Stretching himself out on his stomach next to her, Robbie rested his chin on his folded arms as he watched her as she added more things to the picture she was drawing. Where he was sitting nearby, Beck tilted his head to the side, hair falling into his eye as he also looked to the picture Cat was drawing. His mouth turned up into a half smile, before his eyes looked to the doors leading to the rooms. The doctor said they would get started as soon as possible, so hopefully it wouldn't be long.

"Have you guys decided on names yet?" Tori questioned from where she was sitting next to him

"We've run a few around. Though Jade is picky." he told her

She chuckled, giving a nod.

"She actually threatened me on naming the baby after you." he told her

She raised an eyebrow "You were going to name the baby after me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"No. But still, she told me if I thought of the name Tori, Victoria, or anything else with Tori in it then she would cut my tongue out of my mouth." he told her

Her eyes widened, before she gave a nod and snuggled closer to Andre. The waiting room was so cold and they didn't want to leave the hospital no matter how cold. Andre didn't mind though, he only wrapped his arms tighter around Tori and nestled his face into her hair as he drew in the scent of her shampoo.

"You guys should name the baby Molly.. Or Tabitha." Cat spoke up, switching out her pink crayon for a blue color

"Jade doesn't like the name Tabitha, nor does she like the name Molly." he told her

She pouted out her bottom lip, pressing the crayon against it before she went back to drawing. Beck sighed, leaning his head back and letting his eyes close. Tori and Andre watched him before they looked at each other.

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep Beck." Tori told him

"I can't." he replied

"Beck, we've all had a rough time. We'll just go home, get some sleep and then when we come back the baby will be here and Jade will be all better." Tori tried to reason with him

"I'm not leaving this building until I make sure Jade and the baby are fine." he told her, crossing his arms

She sighed, nodding her head as she pushed herself off the chair. Her butt was numb from sitting for so long, and she stretched out her legs from the uncomfortable positions she had to take while sitting for hours. Both her and Andre said their goodbye's before they left the hospital. Robbie looked over to Beck, but didn't say anything as he went back to watching Cat.

The three were now silent, only listening as Cat would switch out crayons and whenever Robbie would give a grunt or groan as he would get into a much more comfortable position on the floor. It hadn't even been an hour but they were all getting restless, waiting for what was going to happen to Jade and the baby. Beck brought a hand up to his face, before letting his exhaustion drift him off to uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

She was pretty sure she had to have been drawing for about 2 hours. Beck and Robbie had both fallen asleep, and as much as she wanted to sleep she was afraid to. If she fell asleep she'd only have bad dreams, dreams she didn't want to remember or even have. She looked to the picture that she had finished about an hour and a half ago, one that she had slowly been adding random detail too just to keep from falling asleep.

Sitting up, she looked over to where Robbie lay next to her. She couldn't help but giggle at the way his glasses hung almost off his nose, his mouth open and drool sliding from the corner of his mouth. It was kind of gross, and yet it all added to the cute and geeky look of Robbie Shapiro. She the edge of her sleeve into her hand and leaned over to dab at the drool on his face before she stood up.

Looking over to where Beck looked uncomfortable on his seat, she sighed before walking away from the two and walking in the direction of the cafeteria. Who knows, it was late and maybe they would have some kind of sweets she could snack on while she waited, maybe ice cream or brownies. She could definitely go for something sugary to eat right now.

The cafeteria was huge, almost as big as the waiting room she had just left. The only difference though was the smell of the foods the workers there had made, that made the smell of cleaning products and other hospital things not as strong. She walked over to the vending machines and peeked inside, scanning the rows of different bagged snacks until she finally spotted a pack of skittles.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the snack and she quickly reached into the pocket's of her shorts to look for some money to slide into the vending machine. When she was reluctantly only pulled out some pennies, she gave a pout and slid them back into her pocket. There went her plan of getting something to snack on.

"Here." a voice spoke out as a tan hand extended in front of her with a dollar

She jumped, turning to see Beck standing there. Reaching over, she took the dollar he had held out to her and slid it into the vending machine. Smiling, she pressed the buttons that would give her what she wanted and bounced a little in her step as she watched in anticipation as the bag of skittles slowly slid free before it hit with a soft thunk at the bottom of the machine. Reaching inside, she retrieved it before smiling at Beck.

"Thank you Beck." she thanked him

He nodded, watching her rip the bag open and pour a few into her hand. Instantly, she picked out all the red one's in her palm before popping them into her mouth. She offered the other colors to Beck, who picked up a purple and green one, leaving the rest for her to eat after she finished off all the red ones. He didn't exactly understand why Cat only ate the red skittles first, but as long as he knew she would eat the only ones it wasn't a waste of a dollar.

"Has anyone came out about Jadey?" Cat questioned

"Not yet." he told her as they walked back to the waiting room

Now Cat nodded her head, her eyes looking down to the current handful she had of her candy as she wondered on how it was going so far. She wasn't really sure what they had to do, or how long. But would it really take this long? She looked around for a clock before spotting one that rested on one of the walls. It was almost morning, it was 2 days now since they had arrived? Maybe more, Cat wasn't really sure anymore.

"How about you get some sleep?" Beck questioned, taking the bag of skittles from her

"I don't want to." she told him, sitting down and pulling her knees up to her chest

He raised an eyebrow, sitting down next to her and looking to where Robbie lay on the floor "Why not?" he asked her

"I'll have bad dreams." she whispered out

He nodded, he understood where she was coming from. He had reluctantly woken up from a nightmare before he went to go find Cat. He licked his lips, before looking to Cat.

"Try thinking of good things, and then maybe you'll have a good dream." he told her

"Really?" she asked with wide eyes

"Of course." he lied

He wish he could believe that, but it wasn't easy to believe. Before he fell asleep all he could think about was Jade, about walking into that room and seeing her beautiful face and seeing the adorable baby in her arms. But in stead, his dream had been of the doctor walking out and shaking his head. Telling him that they could do nothing more for her. And then he had run halls that seemed like they would never end to arrive to a room where he could make out the outline of his girlfriend under white sheets.

Cat rested her cheek against Beck's shoulder, giving a small yawn before she let her eyes close. He reached up, stroking her red hair between his fingers as he went to watching the door. And he was hoping, that when those doors opened that the doctor would walk out with a smile on his face and that Beck would be told of the newest addition to his and Jade's family.

And speak of the devil.

Beck had almost bolted out of his seat weren't it for Cat resting her head on his shoulder. He saw the doctor finally walk out from behind the doors, tugging gloves off his hands as he walked over to Beck. His face looked serious, and Beck wasn't sure if he would be receiving good or bad news as he waited until the doctor stood in front of him.

"Congratulations Beck Oliver." the doctor finally said with a smile gracing his face

Beck's eyes widened, and his hand moved up to cover his mouth as his heart kicked up in speed. This was what he had been waiting for, the moment they had been waiting for for 9 months. He turned, lightly shaking Cat's shoulders. The girl whimpered, but having just fallen asleep it didn't take long to wake her up, when she looked at Beck and the doctor's faces her eyes widened.

"Baby Oliver is here!" she yelled out, flinging herself out of her chair and practically tripping over Robbie in which woke the boy up

Sitting up, he rubbed at his eyes and tried to put his glasses on as Cat grabbed him by the arm and almost dragged him in the direction of the doors. The nurse behind the desk tried to keep them from entering, but that didn't stop the group as the three and the doctor walked back and down the halls in the direction of Jade's room. Cat was talking a mile a minute, running different names for the baby with Robbie and Beck.

Cat quickly quieted down once they finally got to the doorway. Peeking her head inside, she let out a gasp and brought her hands up to cover her mouth as she looked over and saw her best friend. Her brown eyes scanned over how tired Jade looked, her head leaning back and her eyes half open as they met with Cat's curious eyes. Though Cat couldn't help but pout when she didn't see the baby in Jade's arms.

"Where's the baby?" she questioned walking further into the room

Beck had wanted to ask the same question, but waited for a reply as he walked over to Jade. She gave him a small smile, and he carefully wrapped his arms around her as he nestled his face into her neck.

"She's over there." the doctor told Cat, pointing

She followed the direction of the doctor's finger until her eyes landed on the small infant laying in what looked like a clear case. She raised an eyebrow, walking over to stand next to it. Looking inside, she saw the tan skin that was familiar to Beck's and the small fair hair on the baby's small head. The eyes were tightly shut, but she could just picture the eyes that would probably look just like Jade's.

"Why is it in this?" Cat questioned

"It's called an isolettes. She needs that to keep warm." the doctor told her

"Why can't she just be wrapped up in a blanket? That's how I keep warm." Cat told him resting her hands on the case as she continued to watch the baby

"Cat, just shut up and watch the baby." Jade muttered out rolling her eyes

"Kk!" Cat said happily

"Call me or the nurses if you need anything Ms. West." the doctor told Jade before he left the room

Snuggling into Beck's arms, Jade gave out a sigh at finally being in his arms. She was in a bit of pain, but not as much as she had been in when she had been first brought into the hospital. They would have to stay there for a bit longer, but as long as she could be with Beck and with their new baby, maybe she could handle the couple of weeks they would have to spend in this hell hole. Plus, it was much better then having to go home.

"So. Now we definitely need to pick out a name for the baby." Beck told her with a chuckle

"I'm to tired for baby names." she groaned out, closing her eyes

"How about Lyra?" Robbie questioned

"What did I just say Shapiro?!" Jade snapped

Robbie's eyes widened, but he didn't argue or back out of the room as he went to stand next to Cat and look at the small child inside the isolette. Cat turned to smile at him, taking his hand in hers before her brown eyes returned to the baby. She really couldn't wait to create a friendship as great as she has with Jade with the new baby. Maybe Jade would even let her babysit! She could bring her coloring books and crayons.

"Beck, come look at your daughter." Robbie spoke up, looking to where Beck was sitting next to Jade

He pressed his lips to Jade's temple before sliding off the hospital bed. His eyes looked to the small body as he made the small distance over until his was standing next to his friends, looking into the isolette and looking at his newborn daughter. She was a beautiful sight to see, and he bit at his bottom lip as tears came to his eyes.

"She's amazing. Huh?" Robbie questioned Beck

"Yeah she is." Beck replied, placing his hand on the isolette.

* * *

I know it's shorter then most chapters, but I'm really tired and wanted this out today. Because if I had worked on it later I probably would have gotten distracted with games and then Hambone King. Next chapter is the last chapter.


	13. CH12, Our Family

**A/N: **Here's the last chapter for Through It All. How have you guys felt about it so far? I was originally going to rewrite Till There Was You and Through It All, but I'm not sure. I'm already rewritting My Mockingbird and Psycho Girl. Plus I already have a lot of other ideas in mind that I want to get to without being held back by rewriting something you guys have already read.

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve; Our Family**_

"Their here!" Cat cried out, diving onto the couch and pulling a cushion up to hide herself under.

Tori nodded, taking her place behind the couch, peeking the top of her head out from behind it to look over to the door leading into the small apartment. It was a decent size though, and already very nicely furnished thanks to Beck allowing her and Mrs. West to go and get some furniture that they figured would please Jade. Almost everyone knew how hard it was to please Jade, and if they had let Cat go shopping with them they probably would have gotten murdered for the pink paint she had tried to pick out.

From under the coffee table, Robbie pressed a finger to his lips as he tried to hush the continuous giggling of his girlfriend. She threw her hands over her mouth, but she continued to giggle as she waited for the couple arriving at the apartment to open the door. Rolling his eyes, Andre pressed his ear close to the wall as he tried to hear how close they were to the door.

"There better be no slut neighbors." he could hear Jade say to Beck outside the door

The group tensed up, listening as a key was slid into the keyhole and then the door was slowly opened. Chewing on his lip, before he could even flip on the light Cat was jumping off the couch and throwing the cushion across the room. Practically trampling over her boyfriends hand that had been sticking out from under the coffee table, Cat let out a loud 'Surprise!' as she ran over to the door.

With a sigh, Andre flicked the light switch on and let the dark room become basked in light from the lights in the ceiling. From her loud scream, Cat had no issue in waking up little Ava Oliver as the small baby started loudly crying from the car seat that Jade held in her hands. The girl narrowed her eyes, but didn't say a word as Beck wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her into a hallway that lead to their bathroom and bedroom.

"Cat, why did you do that?" Tori whined out

"Do what?" she questioned, blinking her large eyes as she looked at Tori

Tori simply shook her head while Andre placed his hand over his face. Cradling his hand to himself, Robbie walked over to lead his girlfriend back to the couch as they waited for the couple to come back. It was a few minutes of them listening to Ava continue to cry until finally the baby quieted down and Jade emerged from the bedroom.

"What the hell was that?!" Jade snapped out, placing her hands on her hips

"We're really sorry about that Jade.." Andre began

"So sorry!" Tori cut in

"It's just Cat said that you guys would be coming home from the hospital today. So we wanted to- Well Cat wanted to." Andre continued

"It's a surprise. Surprise!" Cat said, throwing her arms out and wearing a big smile

Jade sighed, bringing her hand up to hold her forehead. She still wasn't use to taking care of a child yet and she had an oncoming headache from Ava's loud crying and now the mutterings of their friends as they tried to explain themselves to Jade. She brought her other hand out in front of her, silencing them as she moved to sit herself next to Robbie on the couch. With her hands on her head she just tried to calm the headache from getting worse then it was.

"Are you alright Jade?" Robbie asked in a tiny voice, afraid that if he said anything else to upset her she might reach over and harm him.

"I just wanted to come home. Have some normal food, and not have to smell old people and have nurses constantly come in and question if I need help with things I can clearly do on my own." Jade grumbled out

Chewing on her lip, Cat slid across Robbie's lap and shoved him aside so that she could squeeze herself between him and her best friend. Reaching her arms around, she wrapped one around Jade's back while she brought the other one up to run through Jade's hair – in which the group just realized looked like she hadn't run a brush through since she woke up.

"She's asleep." Beck stated when he finally walked into the room

He looked over to his girlfriend, knowing that she had been looking forward to coming home and just getting away from the hospital. Walking over, Cat and Robbie scooted over so that he could sit down and pull Jade onto his lap. His hands instantly rested on her stomach, a habit that would take some time for him to stop doing now that she wasn't pregnant anymore.

"We're really sorry about that Beck." Tori told him

"It's fine guys, we appreciate it really." he told her with a small smile

"Not me." Jade spoke up

Tori shifted uncomfortably where she stood. The couch was only small enough to fit the three people that sat on it so she had to settle for leaning against the back of the couch as she looked down at her friends. From where he stood still by the light switch on the wall, Andre made his way into the small apartment kitchen. Because he had to help Tori and Beck's parents with getting things inside he instantly knew where everything was as he made coffee for Beck and Jade.

Besides the noise of Andre in the kitchen, the tiny living room was quiet. Jade had nestled herself in Beck's arms, her cheek resting on his shoulder as she let her eyes close. She was so exhausted, if someone had told her years ago that she would be getting barely any sleep and taking care of a baby at the age of 17 she would have punched you in the face.

"So.. How is it?" Cat questioned Beck in regards to them being new parents

"Definitely different." he told her, pressing a kiss to Jade's forehead

Cat snuggled up against Robbie, her brown eyes still on Beck as she waited for him to tell her more. As the youngest of her family, Cat didn't know much about taking care of babies. Sure, sometimes having the take care of her brother was close. But he was older then her and wasn't a tiny adorable baby that she could carry around and dress up in adorable outfits.

"She sleeps most of the time, but not a lot. She's had us both up most nights to either be changed or fed, sometimes she just fusses to be held. Sometimes the nurses would offer to help, but you guys know how Jade is." he said with a chuckle

"I heard that." she muttered, though didn't make a move as she continued to just rest

"So, her name is Ava huh? Who came up with that?" Tori questioned

"Jade did. Ava Lynn Oliver. Cute isn't it?" Beck said with a smile, thinking of the small child in the other room

"Hehe, Ava Lynn.. Jadelyn." Cat giggled out

"Awl, their names are almost close!" Tori exclaimed clapping her hands together

Jade let her eyes open to glare at Cat and Tori. Tori froze up while Cat only continued to giggle. Rolling her eyes, Jade let her eyes close again, only for them to open at the smell of coffee. She sat up, looking in the direction of the kitchen as Andre came out with two mugs held in his hands. Taking the cup in her hands, Jade didn't waste any time in pressing the hot mug against her lips and tasting the steaming substance inside.

"Two sugars right?" Beck questioned Andre

"It's hard to forget hanging out with you two so much." he chuckled out

Beck nodded, taking the other mug Andre held out to him. Moving around the couch to stand next to Tori, Andre watched with everyone else as Jade tried to chug down the coffee. Giving out an 'OH!' Cat quickly pulled herself off the couch and went running over to where she had left a large bag next to the door. Beck arched an eyebrow, curious what she had inside.

"Lane let me bring you guys the homework you missed." Cat told them as she opened the bag

Setting the papers on the coffee table, Beck raised an eyebrow as he saw a yellow sticky note sitting on top of the papers. Carefully reaching around Jade, he peeled it off and brought it over for him and her to read. His mouth turned up into a smile when he saw the writing on it.

'Here is your missed homework. Don't slack off too much, and remember to use plenty of lotion' had been written on the top part of the sticky note with Lane's signature under it. Beneath that was 'You two aren't getting off easy because you have a baby. I expect you to be prepared for a challenge!' was written in Sikowitz sloppy handwriting, though under it he added 'Though. Bring in plenty of coconuts and I might let you slide.'

"Thanks for bringing this Cat." Beck told her

"That's not all." she said

Reaching into the bag she pulled out two coloring books and a large box of crayons, two stuffed animals and then what looked to be 3 different outfits small enough for Ava. Beck's eyes widened at what she pulled out, before he looked to Jade. Robbie had quickly scooted himself to the far end of the couch, regretting letting his girlfriend bring all of those things with her.

"What's all that?" Jade questioned with a raised eyebrow

"Well. I wasn't sure what she'd like to color so I brought one full of animals, and another with Disney princesses." Cat started, holding up the two different coloring books. She then picked up a stuffed animal of a rabbit "And I know you love bunnies Jade so I got her this and a giraffe." she said also picking up a stuffed giraffe.

"Jade likes bunnies?!" Tori exclaimed

She quickly covered her mouth with her hands when Jade turned to glare at her. Turning back to Cat, Jade watched as she pulled up the first outfit. She almost cringed at the bright pink dress with a also bright pink hat and bright pink socks. The next outfit wasn't as bright a shade of pink, but was still pink. And the third outfit was luckily not pink at all, instead a lavender color of purple which Jade actually didn't mind. Though those two pink outfits would probably give her nightmares for days.

"I wanted to get more, but my parents found out and took away my credit card. I'll just have to ask Sinjin tomorrow." Cat said, her shoulders dropping

"No! No, Cat these are fine." Beck told her, afraid on how in debt she might make Sinjin if he actually let her borrow his credit card. Though, there was no 'if'. Because if he found out it was outfits for Jade's baby he'd instantly say yes.

"Do you like them Jadey?" Cat questioned

Tori quickly found interest in her fingernails, and Andre played with a strand of her hair as they waited for Jade's answer. She was looking at everything Cat had brought for the baby, and her first response was she wanted to dump Beck's coffee – obviously not her's because she was still drinking it – onto the outfits. The next response she wanted to give was to tell Cat how stupid she was for thinking a newborn could even color. But something inside her told her not to.

'I'm going to instantly regret this.' she thought to herself before she found herself nodding her head "That was nice of you Cat." she told her

Her coffee was reluctantly spilled anyway when Cat had tackled her into a hug. Beck cried out as he tried to keep his own coffee from spilling onto the two girls as Jade's was knocked out of her hand and onto the floor. Cat backed up when they heard the liquid spill onto the floor, and she let out a gasp at the large brown stain now in the carpet.

"Don't worry, I know how to get it out." Robbie said "I just need to get some supplies from my house." he said standing up

"Ya, I think it's about time we should get going anyway." Tori said nodding her head

"But Jade and Beck just got here!" Cat cried out, pouting out her bottom lip

Robbie drug his girlfriend to the door while Beck set Jade onto the couch and went to walk with Andre and Tori to the door. He was sure Ava would be awake soon anyways, and he knew Jade was tired so he was a bit glad the group would be leaving. Saying goodnight to the group, he made sure Robbie had a spare key so they could clean up the stain later before he closed the door. Turning, he looked to Jade who had picked up the stuffed rabbit.

"You really like all that stuff?" he questioned her

"Fuck no!" she snapped

Picking up one of the pink outfits, she checked her body for scissors and forgot that they were probably hidden somewhere in their new home. She went with using her fingernails, plucking each pink sequin off the dress. Beck ran a hand through his hair, before he walked over to pick up the two mugs and walking to their new kitchen to wash them.

As he had predicted, after turning on the water and getting finished washing the two mugs he could hear Ava's loud wails from the other room. He heard Jade toss the outfit onto the coffee table and groan about the crayons and coloring books as she walked passed the kitchen and into the other room. With a smile, Beck left the kitchen and followed her into the other room.

Even though he had seen her for weeks holding their daughter, he still couldn't stop from taking in the sight of Jade as she held the tiny girl in her arms. He knew in the beginning that parenting had probably not been one of the things Jade had been looking forward to, but she had quickly taken step into the position of being a mother. He stood in the doorway, watching her as she lightly rocked, her eyes bright and full of love as she looked down into the face of their daughter.

"I bet you can't stand her either, huh Ava?" Jade questioned the baby

The baby blinked up at her, mouth opening and her little tongue sliding around in her mouth. The child could not clearly see her mother's face, but she recognized the voice well enough as her mother's from the months of hearing it when growing in her stomach. Her small hands formed into fists and she pulled them up before letting them drop.

"Don't even ask me how she's my best friend." Jade said rolling her eyes

Beck chuckled, drawing both girls attentions. He smiled when his eyes met with the tiny blue eyes of his little Ava bear. Walking over, he leaned over to press a kiss to her chubby cheek before leaning up to press a kiss to his girlfriends cheek. Standing next to her, he looked down to watch as Ava wiggled around in Jade's arms, her eyes squinting as she got ready to begin crying again.

My hungry little bear wants some food huh?" he questioned, bringing his hand up to brush his fingers over her belly.

Her mouth opened again, and her hands opened and closed before she started letting out a cry again. He wasn't sure what Jade wanted to do though, they had originally fed her bottles that the hospital had provided at the hospital. But when Jade was too tired and didn't want to move the short distance she usually just provided their daughter with milk from her breasts. At first she wouldn't let Beck even sit with her when she did it, claiming it was awkward and threatening him that if he tried to get any milk from her she'd break up with him.

"Want me to?" he started, motioning to the bag his mother had got them that contained bottles, baby formula and other necessary things.

"I have it." she muttered handing his daughter over

Looking at the tiny face that looked up at him, he made different faces to distract Ava while Jade proceeded to take off her shirt. That had been another thing that she didn't want him to see, even though they were barely visible and would go away in due time she didn't want him to see the scar left over from when they had to deliver Ava and the stretch marks on her sides from the gained weight of carrying her for 9 months.

Reaching her arms out, Beck slid Ava into them and watched as the baby searched before finally finding Jade's nipple and quickly wrapping her lips around it. Walking to the bed set up in the room, he laid himself down before patting the spot next to him. The doctors and nurses had warned them multiple times about letting the child sleep with them in bed, but after the few times the nurses would come in and take Ava without Jade knowing it had been a new habit of there's.

Though maybe she would relax now knowing that they wouldn't have nurses coming in anymore and taking their daughter without either of them knowing. Jade moved over to sit next to him, leaning a bit back on him as she held Ava carefully with one arm, the other running through the tiny dark hairs on the child's head.

"Are you ready for this?" Beck questioned her

She snorted, turning to look at him "Your kind of late on asking me if I'm ready for this Beck." she told him

"True." he said with a grin

She shook her head, but smiled as her blue eyes met with his brown ones. Months ago maybe she wasn't ready for this. Months ago her only vision of parents was a father that didn't care about her and a mother who didn't start caring until a year ago. But she would be a better parent for Ava, she would give her daughter everything that her parents never gave her.

"I think we're ready for this." she told him

"Me too." he said, leaning up to press his lips against hers

**The End.**

* * *

How do you guys feel on the ending? I kind of liked it, reminded me a lot of when I had my son. I had my son at a young age, I'm 21 now and he's 3 years old. I really wasn't prepared at all for becoming a mother, I had to grow up a lot faster and I lost a lot of things from the dramatic change. But I really don't regret it. I love him more then anything and that's all that matters now.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! You guys are amazing!

**Behind-my-shades, twenty four7bade, asia-is-brown, XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D, Bade4Alwayz, Binnie-Bunny, Ichiruki2240, Crazywoobie, KIMMIK100, badeshipper xoxo, victoriousjadefa, mlove017, Tiva4eva95, Eliley, LizMcgills, Liz, lizardgilianx3, Melosa, animeboysloveme, Jeremy Shane, Serina Tsuki, BehindGreenEyes, jhenybadefan, ButterfliesOnTheWall, XXXArianaArmyXXX, DrizzyJ, .Small-me-Big-ideas, **

I also mentioned a few chapters back about a sequel. I'm working on chapters right now just in case, but would you guys wanted a sequel to Through It All? It'll probably be 3 years later when Ava is 3. It's really up to you guys, because if I get a lot of yes's it'll give me more of a push to actually work on these chapters.


End file.
